Nocny Strażnik
by Disharmonie
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE/ Wszystko miało miejsce podczas Ciemnych Czasów, po Wielkiej Bitwie, stało się jasne, że Harry Potter zniknął -że rozpłynął się podczas Pierwszej Wojny Światowej niczym pył na słońcu.


**Jest to tłumaczenie tekstu wspaniałej autorki: Mia Ugly. Oczywiście otrzymałam zgodę na jego publikację.**

 **Link do oryginału:** **/works/3860239**

* * *

 **NOCNY STRAŻNIK**

* * *

 _Wszystko miało miejsce podczas Ciemnych Czasów, po Wielkiej Bitwie, stało się jasne, że Harry Potter zniknął. Pod rządami Voldemorta, wielu czarodziejów, których krew nie była czysta, zostali złapani i umieszczeni w obozach pracy, chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę ogromną śmiertelność, ów obozy nosiły również inne nazwy (zajrzyj do Hocksby i Lowe, 2006). Powstały grupy oporu oraz kolejne, zajmujące się poszukiwaniem Harry'ego Pottera, jednak bezskutecznie. Voldemort powtarzał, że chłopak jest martwy, ale wielu jasnowidzów otwarcie protestowało; co zawsze kończyło się dla nich śmiercią, jednak pogłoski nie ustawały, jak również historie o chłopcu - zbawicielu. Jednak mimo tych zapewnień, dla wszystkich było oczywiste, że Harry Potter zniknął - że rozpłynął się podczas Pierwszej Wojny Światowej niczym pył na słońcu._

 _\- Callista E. MacIlwaine-Smythe  
Pokłosie: Wielka Bitwa i Ci Którzy Przeżyli, Quietus Press, 2010._

xx

― Twój ruch.

Snape patrzy na niego znad kart. Chłopak znowu go obserwuje, tak brutalnie zielonym spojrzeniem, że włoski na rękach stają mu dęba.

― Co?

― Twój ruch.

― Och. ― Snape milknie na chwilę, zaciskając wargi. ― Trójka diamencik?

― Dobierasz ― odpowiada chłopak cicho, ale w jego głosie nie ma radości. Pod wieloma względami wciąż jest dzieckiem. A mimo, że Snape czuje już ból pleców od siedzenia na kamiennej podłodze, dopiera kartę z kupki przed nim i prycha. To niedorzeczne.

― To niedorzeczne ― mówi na głos.

― Jesteś zły, bo wygrywam. A tak w ogóle to as serce.

― Dobieraj do cholery.

― Dziękuję, tak zrobię. ― Chłopak przesuwa swój drobny nadgarstek między kratami i bierze kartę. Zadowolony z siebie kompletuje kolejną parę.

― Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego mugolskie dzieci bawi takie coś.

― Cóż, są dziećmi.

― W ogóle nie musisz używać do tego mózgu. Równie dobrze nawet rośliny coś by tu ugrały.

― Osobiście wolę eksplodującego durnia.

Snape się wzdryga.

― Po prostu zaskakujące.

Harry wykrzywia wargi w coś na kształt uśmiechu, a jego oczy błyszczą intensywną zielenią lasu (zielenią, która nigdy nie widziała słońca). Później Snape zrozumie, że to właśnie w tej chwili wszystko zaczęło się psuć.

xxxxx

Wpierw próbowali odurzyć go narkotykami, ale nie zadziałały. Cóż, gdyby ktoś go pytał, odpowiedziałby, że zadziałały cholernie dobrze (był w stanie przywołać do siebie jedynie fragmenty wspomnień tych dni, mieszaninę światła, dźwięków i kolorów), ale najwyraźniej Voldemort się z nim nie zgadza. Najwyraźniej również musiał czuć działanie narkotyków podanych Harry'emu w różnych dawkach (tydzień, kiedy ów eksperyment miał miejsce, przyniósł zarówno przyjemne chwile, jak i wręcz przeciwnie), bo szybko tego zaprzestają.

Zaklęcia blokujące nie wchodziły w grę, skoro i tak cała okolica znajduje się pod silnymi barierami ochronnymi. (Harry i tak mógłby czarować posługując się magią bezróżdżkową albo niewerbalną; nawet nie unosząc powieki potrafiłby sprawić, aby się rozpadało, gdyby tyko pomyślał o błyskawicy). Starali się usunąć wszystkie niebezpieczne obiekty z celi ― każdy materiał, który mógłby podrzeć, każdą powierzchnię, przy której pomocy byłby w stanie rozciąć skórę ― ale po tym spędził cały dzień uderzając głową o kamienną podłogę (to nie było najmądrzejsze, ale poddał się desperacji i tyle). Gdyby związali mu ręce, nie jadłby. Gdyby wcisnęli jedzenie do jego ust, wstrzymałby oddech tak długo, aż oczy wywróciłyby się mu w głąb czaszki, skóra zaczęła mrowić, a całe ciało zaczęło się trząść i strażnicy pobiegliby po pomoc.

Doszli do jedynego sensownego rozwiązania. Musieli go obserwować.

xxxxx

Jedna gra karciana na tydzień jest zwykle bardziej niż wystarczająca.

― Jak myślisz, dlaczego to właśnie ciebie tu przysłali? ― mruczy chłopak z końca swojej celi.

Snape patrzy na niego ostro znad przewodnika po Magicznych Dolegliwościach Układu Nerwowego. Potter leży na plecach na swojej niewielkiej i brudnej pryczy, wpatrując się w sufit; nagie stopy opiera o jej koniec.

― Co masz na myśli?

― To, że nie dogadujemy się najlepiej. Można by pomyśleć, że chcieliby kogoś mniej istotnego. Jakiegoś Angusa McCoś-coś.

― Wydaje mi się, Potter, że ów decyzja była bardziej związana z moją osobą niż twoją.

Potter siada na te słowa, krzyżując ich wzrok. Z każdym dniem wydaje się coraz szczuplejszy i bledszy. Snape zastanawia się, czy oni w ogóle go karmią.

― W jakim sensie? ― mruczy chłopak, gdy snop światła pada na jego ostrą kość policzkową i długie, białe gardło.

― Pomijając fakt, że Lucjusz Malfoy uważa za zabawne zmuszenie mnie, bym poświęcał czas na niańczenie syna Jamesa Pottera? ― zaczyna Snape, zaciskając zęby. ― Mam całą listę produktywniejszych rzeczy, którymi mógłbym się zająć zamiast tu tkwić, biorąc pod uwagę, iż tylko tracę tu swój cenny czas. ― Przerywa na chwile, patrząc uparcie na fakturę kamieni pod swoimi stopami. Decyduje się pominąć fakt, że nie może chwycić różdżki swoją zniszczoną prawą dłonią. A także ten, iż nie odkrył żadnego użytecznego zaklęcia od ośmiu miesięcy, że czuje jak magia z niego wycieka, nawet teraz, kiedy siedzi i rozmawia z Harrym. ― Po za tym nie mam problemów z nocną zmianą.

― Wow. Co za zaskoczenie, biorąc pod uwagę twoje pogodne usposobienie.

― Zabawne, panie Potter, ale nawet równie żałosne uwagi jak ta, nie będą tolerowane.

Potter uśmiecha się szeroko i odsuwa wpadające mu do oczu włosy. Odkąd chłopak się tu pojawił, nikt ich nie obciął; przypuszcza, że i tak nikogo nie obchodzi, jak Potter wygląda. Chłopakowi nie urosła broda, nawet mimo braku brzytwy przez pół roku, jednak pojawił się na niej lekki zarost, tak samo jak nad górną wargą. Jego oczy każdego dnia stają się coraz ciemniejsze, nie są już wściekle zielone, jak te do których świat już się przyzwyczaił, ale przywodzą na myśl ciemną toń oceanu (a tam nie ma zieleni). Paznokcie na obu palcach wskazujących ma niemal doszczętnie zgryzione. Na zewnątrz lewego nadgarstka widnieje siniak, nie jest duży, bladoniebieski… Snape go zauważa (jego prawa ręka boli, och boli)

Snape zauważa wiele rzeczy.

xxxx

Harry miota się między histerią a desperacją. Okazjonalnie skłania się bardziej ku jednej, ale przez większą część czasu, znajduje się bezpiecznie między nimi; histeria ogarnia jego umysł wystarczająco by męczył się rozmową, by ciągle zapominać o tym, co się dzieje i co stało się ze światem, na którym żyje.

Ginny jest martwa. Harry to wie. Remus jest martwy, zginął prze Greybacka (nie pytał, jak to się stało, nie chciał tego słyszeć). Draco Malfoy również jest martwy, ale wie to wyłącznie od Snape'a i nie wierzy, że drań by się z niego nabijał.

Najwyraźniej Voldemort nie miał litości dla Draco po porażce, jaką poniósł, mając zabić Dumbledore'a i to Lucjusz własnoręcznie rzucił na syna klątwę uśmiercającą. Całkiem zwyczajny system wartości Malfoyów. Poza tą trójką, Harry nie ma pojęcia kto jest żywy czy martwy, kto się ukrywa, albo został zabrany do Obozu. Jego sny są pełne Weasleyów, wynędzniałych, o szarych smugach na twarzy, którzy stoją w długim rzędzie za drutem kolczastym.

― Postaraj się zminimalizować wzdychanie do minimum ― mruczy zirytowany Snape. ― Niektórzy z nas próbują czytać.

Harry przygryza wnętrze policzka, zbyt zmęczony, by to zripostować. Pora roku musiała się zmienić; z każdym dniem jest coraz zimniej, nawet w jego niewielkiej celi. Wcześniej, każdego wieczora rwał sobie włos z głowy, by w ten sposób śledzić upływ czasu, ale poddał się już jakiś czas temu. Teraz nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tu przebywał. Może miesiąc. Może niemal rok.

Jego dzienny ochroniarz, Angus, nigdy do niego nie mówi, poza okazjonalnymi obrazami bądź sprośnymi żartami. Harry spędza dzień, chodząc wokół celi, robiąc pompki i przysiady, wystarczającą ilość, by powstrzymać ciało od zamarznięcia (więcej niż wystarczającą ilość, by Angus się niepokoił).

Wieczorami zmienia się ze Snape'em, nim Harry zapada w pozbawiony wytchnienia sen. Są one skażone wojną, zawsze pełne czerwieni i czerni albo zniekształcone. Wolałby nie spać całą noc, ale prawdopodobnie Snape zatrułby jego życie, nim jeszcze zaczęłoby zmierzchać.

To, co jest między nimi, jest zabawne. Kiedyś go nienawidził, nienawidził tak bardzo, że od zaciskania zębów krwawiłyby mu dziąsła, nienawidził tak bardzo, że o nim śnił ― śnił o tym, jak nachodzi go w lesie albo i na ulicy, po czym przyciska mu różdżkę do oka, sprawiając, że mężczyzna traci ten cholerny wyraz twarzy. Że wyrywa mu całe garście tłustych włosów z jego tłustej głowy. Jest to tak pokręcone, że tego nienawidzi. Ale równocześnie dzięki temu wie, że ciągle żyje. Wiele czasu mija, nim Harry o tym zapomina. Teraz, kiedy Snape kuśtyka przez jego pokój, jest poznaczony bliznami, strasznie wychudzony, ale wciąż sarkastyczny, Harry niemal cieszy się na jego widok. Kiedy garbi swoje wąskie ramiona i syczy te wszystkie okropne insynuacje przez krzywe zęby, Harry niemal się uśmiecha.

Nie wie, kiedy wszystko się zmienia. Nie było żadnego konkretnego momentu, ani nagłego zrozumienia, że nienawiść odeszła. Był tylko Snape (patrzy niepewnie, chowając kosmyk czarnych włosów za ucho) i słowa które cisną się Harry'emu na usta.

― Nie chcę cię już dłużej zabić.

Wyraz twarzy Snape'a pozostaje neutralny, ale Harry dostrzega coś w jego oczach błysk, który pojawia się w oczach, kiedy człowiek się śmieje.

― Nie jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jaki ciężar zdjąłeś z mojego umęczonego umysłu

― Odwal się.

― Jak sobie życzysz, panie Potter ― powtarza cicho, ale w jego oczach na nowo pojawia się ten sam błysk, ciemny i ostry, i Harry niemal czuje, jak się w nich zagłębia.

xxxx

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, cela Pottera nie jest zupełnie niewygodna. Ma tam sporo miejsca i wystarczająco dużą ilość koców i pościeli, by zadowoliły nawet Snape'a, któremu wiecznie zimno. Poza tym, Potter znajduje się w dużo bardziej komfortowej sytuacji niż jego ochroniarz, który spędza całe noce w jednej pozycji na niewygodnym krześle. Snape może czytać, jeśli chce, ale tylko przy słabym świetle, które sprawia, że jego wzrok szybko się męczy. Światło jest tak słabe, że ledwo dostrzega chłopaka śpiącego na swojej wąskiej pryczy; jedynym, co go ujawnia, jest zawiły, ciemny zarys.

Snape został wyposażony w urządzenia do komunikacji, jedno z mugolskich ustrojstw, przy pomocy których może kontaktować się ze strażnikami, którzy zabezpieczają inne cele. W przypadku jakichkolwiek komplikacji, które i tak się nie pojawiają, odkąd chłopak zaczął być nadzorowany przez całą dobę; mimo to nigdy zbyt dużo ostrożności. Mógłby na przykład zadławić się czymś do jedzenia. Albo poślizgnąć, upaść i uderzyć się w głowę. (Snape musiał kilkukrotnie ćwiczyć posługiwanie się tym urządzeniem, nim w końcu próby okazały się owocne. Jest pewien, że Potter byłby rozbawiony, gdy się o tym dowiedział.)

― Powiedzieli mi, że nie jesz ― mamrocze, jakby od niechcenia. Ostatni rozdział Magicznych Dolegliwości ― Kompendium ― idzie mu wyjątkowo powoli i już zaczynają go boleć oczy.

― Dlaczego pytasz, Snape? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że cię to obchodzi ― odpowiada chłopak chrapliwie, leżąc na swoim posłaniu.

―Możesz być pewny, panie Potter, że tak właśnie jest. Chciałbym tylko zauważyć, że robiłeś to już wcześniej i nie wyszło ci na dobre.

― Cóż, to wprost cholernie wspaniale. Kolejna celna uwaga, dziękuję bardzo. Wprost nie mam pojęcia, jak przetrwałem dotąd bez ciebie ― ciągnie lekko i Snape zauważa przez chwilę jego nagi brzuch, bladość srebrnego półksiężyca, które stanowi ciało chłopaka, nim jego koszulka opada z powrotem na miejsce.

W ciągu kilku minut Potter zaczyna cicho chrapać, a jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada niczym fala morska. Snape zamyka książkę, pociera grzbiet nosa (da swoim oczom piętnaście minut odpoczynku, ale tylko piętnaście minut). Czuje jakiś gorzki, palący posmak w ustach i Harry Potter przewraca się we śnie, zrzucając z siebie stos brudnych pościeli i koców. Snape czuje się jeszcze gorszym podglądaczem, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, dlatego też odwraca wzrok z dala od łóżka chłopca.

Nie jest to zła praca. Jest tu dużo lepiej niż w świecie na zewnątrz. Wojna mogła się skończyć, ale Czarny Pan jest ogarnięty potrzebą zdobywania coraz to nowszych celów. Dlatego też bycie zamkniętym w jakiejś podziemnej celi jest właściwie błogosławieństwem, krótkim odpoczynkiem od niekończącego się chaosu "zwycięstwa". Nie, żeby Snape był dobry w czymkolwiek innym (jeszcze kilka miesięcy, pomyślał gorzko, przypominając sobie słowa lekarza Śmierciożerców: "potrzebujesz kilku miesięcy odpoczynku, by się zregenerować i wrócisz do swojej dawnej formy.") Nie, to nie jest praca, jaką sobie wyobrażał. Jakby tego było mało, jego obecne zajęcie wydaje się mieć na niego dziwny wpływ. Ma wręcz wrażenie, że później jest pod jego wpływem całymi godzinami zarówno dniami i nocami, że to, co niesie ze sobą opiekowanie się Potterem, odbija się w jego małej, codziennej rutynie, zakrada do prywatnych pokoi, nie dając chwili wytchnienia nawet w snach.

Jest strasznie zmęczony.

Czasami Snape słyszy rozmaite historie z Obozów, słyszy jak inni Śmierciożercy śmieją się ze śmierci tej czy tamtej szlamy, dzieci, których uczył albo rodzin, które znał. Czasami Snape przechadza się po rozbudowanych bibliotekach, dotykając książkę po książce, próbując przywołać w pamięci ich woń i teksturę. Czasami zamyka się w pokoju i patrzy na prawą drżącą dłoń, gotów by nią poruszyć, zacisnąć palce.

Czasami myśli również o chłopcu w celi. Chłopcu o ciemnych włosach i jasnych oczach, leżącym samotnie na swojej brudnej pryczy. To myślenie i tak niczego nie zmienia, a uświadamia mu jeszcze mniej. Jednak skutecznie go rozprasza, jest przyjemne. Dużo bardziej niż zapach lochów, który utrzymuje się na jego ciele (zapach czegoś brutalnego i nieznajomego: zimnej, kamiennej podłogi, lampy słabo oświetlającej strony, skóry o kolorze mleka i zimy).

Jest bardzo zmęczony.

xxxx

Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć nocy, kiedy go złapano. Pamięta jak przebywał na Grimmauld Place z resztą Zakonu, kiedy odebrali wiadomości o ataku Voldemorta. Pamięta uczucie trzymanej w dłoniach miotły, każdy szorstki sęk, każdy ostry zakręt, który wykonał, gdy leciał do małej, irlandzkiej wsi, którą Śmierciożercy wzięli na cel.

Pamięta lądowanie we wsi, zapach dymu i palonej ziemi, a także trawę pod swoimi stopami ― mokrą i błyszczącą. To, że kątem oka widział, jak Kingsley się do niego uśmiecha i ktoś dotyka jego pleców. Smak dolnej wargi w jego własnych ustach, kiedy przygryza ją tak mocno, że aż krwawi.

I tu wspomnienia się urywają. Następną rzeczą, którą pamięta, jest przebudzenie za kratami. Po tym wszystko jest czytelne; to co działo się w ciągu dni spędzonych w celi jest równie jasne, co kolejne dni w kalendarzu. Ale nic poza tym. Nawet w snach.

Pyta Snape'a.

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego ostrożnie znad stron jakiejś książki (wygląda na starszą niż cholerny Hogwart i Harry nie sądzi, by mogła być ciekawa). Oczy Snape'a wyglądając dziwnie, drapieżnie i szybko odwraca wzrok.

― Co? Dlaczego tak patrzysz?

Snape nie odpowiada. Harry rozumie, że nie powinien niczego oczekiwać, Snape zazwyczaj niewiele mu mówi. Odchrząka jednak cicho, ale ten wydaje się tego nawet nie zauważać. W takim razie w porządku.

Harry opada z powrotem na prycz, akurat kiedy Snape się odzywa.

― Nie było mnie tam. Tej nocy. Nie było mnie tam.

Harry z powrotem gwałtownie siada. Zauważa że Snape ściska prawą dłoń, krzywiąc się pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego uczucia

― W takim razie gdzie byłeś? ― pyta Harry delikatnie, bojąc się, że zbyt długa przerwa sprawi, że Snape zmieni zdanie i nic mu nie powie.

― Ja… to nie jest ważne. Ale słyszałem… szczegóły. To było dość duże wydarzenie, panie Potter. Nawet porażka może wywołać sensację.

Harry przewróciłby oczami, gdyby nie był zbyt zdenerwowany, tym, czego się dowiadywał. Snape pozwolił opaść swojej zniszczonej dłoni, patrząc na nią z odległości.

― Lucjusz… Malfoy był świadkiem twojego porwania. Bardzo lubił tę historię i nigdy nie marnował okazji, by się nią podzielić, nim jeszcze go obliviatowiali. Chociaż, jestem pewien, iż masz świadomość tego, że lubił wzbogacać swoją historię.

― Cóż, wystarczy spojrzeć na jego strój.

Snape sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonego, że Harry w ogóle się odzywa i przez moment na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas. Jest niezwykle dziwny, przypomina skrzywienie pełne bólu, ale nie do końca. Wówczas do Harry'ego dociera; Snape powstrzymuje uśmiech. Niemal doprowadził Snape'a do śmiechu. Jest to tak niezwykłe, że Harry niemal zapomina, o czym rozmawiali.

― Dość ― ucisza go Snape, jak gdyby słowo go coś kosztowało. ― Malfoy powiedział, że… że byłeś ranny.

― Jestem tego pewien.

― Twoje osłony były opuszczone. Wszyscy członkowie zakonu byli… byli… ciężko ranni. ― Harry wie, że Snape kłamie. ― Śmierciożercy otoczyli cię i Czarny Pan użył Cruciatusa.

Snape na chwilę milknie i Harry czeka. Ma nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości, mimo swojego młodego wieku. Wydobycie jakichkolwiek informacji od Snape'a jest porównywalnie ciężkie do zaciągnięcia dzikiego zwierzęcia do domu; musisz uklęknąć, kusić i czekać.

― Po czym obaj upadliście. Obaj zaczęliście krzyczeć i rzucać się, a Śmierciożercy tylko się temu przyglądali.

― I to wówczas dotarło do nich…

― Mogło stać się to już wcześniej. Zostałeś ciężko ranny w bitwie, ale Czarny Pan był w podobnym stanie. Mógł pomylić twój ból ze swoim własnym.

Harry zwilżył wargi. Nie potrafił sobie nic z tego przypomnieć.

― Więc obaj upadliśmy.

― Tak. A kiedy efekt zaklęcia osłabł, Czarny Pan uniósł dłoń i krzyknął, że nikt nie może cię dotykać. I nikt tego nie zrobił.

― Wow ― mruknął Harry. Zauważył, że Snape ściska książkę tak mocno, że aż zbielał mu kciuk. ― I wówczas mnie tu zabrano? To wszystko?

― Tak ― powiedział cicho Snape, a wówczas jego spojrzenie złagodniało. ― Nie. Nie, zacząłeś się śmiać.

― Co?

― Malfoy powiedział, że … zacząłeś się śmiać. Zaraz po tym, jak Czarny Pan przemówił. Zacząłeś się śmiać i nikt nie powiedział już nic więcej. Wszyscy milczeli, a ty śmiałeś się, dopóki nie straciłeś przytomności.

Przez chwilę, Harry ma lekkie zawroty głowy, ale próbuje się skupić; przez chwilę czuje krew pulsującą w ustach i śmiech tak chrapliwy i bolesny, że niemal zamieniający się w krzyk. Wspomnienie odchodzi niemal równie szybko, co się pojawia.

― Nic dziwnego, że Malfoy tak lubi tę historię.

Snape niezręcznie przytakuje. Czeka jeszcze chwilę, po czym zwraca swoją uwagę z powrotem na książkę leżącą na jego kolanach. Harry kładzie się z powrotem na prycz i pociera powieki. Więc Kingsley prawdopodobnie jest martwy. I Tonks. I Moody. Albo to, albo coś jeszcze straszniejszego, by w ogóle o tym myśleć. Albo to... albo...

― Snape ― mówi cicho, unosząc nieco głowę.

Ich spojrzenia się krzyżują i Harry'ego zaskakuje, jak staro mężczyzna wygląda. Nie, żeby myślał, że ten jest młody, wręcz przeciwnie. Może to przez smugę światła, która na niego pada, uwydatniając każdą bruzdę na twarzy, cienie pod oczami. Jego wargi są tak blade, że niemal białe.

― Dziękuję ― mamrocze Potter.

Snape otwiera usta, by na to odpowiedzieć, po czym gwałtownie je zamyka. Potrząsa głową.

― Nigdy mi nie dziękuj, panie Potter.

xxxx

Chłopak śpi, kiedy Snape wraca następnym razem.

To nie dzieje się często, ale czasami Snape pozwala sobie na krótkie wytchnienie od niewygodnych pytań, czy karcianej gry dla jednolatków. Jest błogo. Spędza te wieczory czytając, albo pisząc, okazjonalnie również dając się uśpić dobiegającym z łóżka dźwiękom oddechu Pottera. Brzmią niczym deszcz uderzający o dach. Fale obijające się o skały. Snape nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnim razem słuchał jak ktoś oddycha, śpiąc. Ostatnim razem, kiedy ktoś miał wybór, czy chce spać w jego obecności. To musiało mieć miejsce wiele lat temu.

Tego wieczoru cichy dźwięk staje się coraz głośniejszy i Snape jest zmuszony wyjąć książkę z kieszeni w szatach. Nie czyta długo, gdy przyłapuje się na tym, że zerka na śpiącego więźnia. Ciężko mu dostrzec jakikolwiek szczegóły poza zarysem szczupłego ciała Pottera. Chłopak musi być wygłodniały; jest tylko stertą kończyn, bałaganem ostrych kątów i linii prostych. W pewnym momencie woła cicho, pozornie znajdując się w uścisku koszmaru, ale jego oddech stopniowo wraca do normy, kiedy sen znika. Noc powoli ustępuje, wprawiając Snape'a w dyskomfort, więc odwraca się i zmienia pozycję na drewnianym krześle (ręcznie rzeźbionym) i próbuje zanurzyć się w Leczniczych Właściwościach Arrarootu: Krytycznym Wstępie. Spotyka się z szokującym niepowodzeniem. Dlatego też pozwala sobie pochłonąć się myślom, dopóki dźwięk kroków po kamiennych stopniach nie przywraca go do świadomości. Chwilę później pojawia się dzienny zmiennik (Angus McCoś-coś, jak zwykł go nazywać Potter) i zagaduje:

― Długa noc?

― Nieskończenie.

Potężny mężczyzna patrzy na Snape'a tępo, ale ten nie czuje się zobowiązany do wyjaśnienia czegokolwiek. Potter porusza się pod wpływem dźwięku i Snape odwraca się, by zobaczyć, jak chłopak mruga sennie, a sen opuszcza jego zamglone spojrzenie (oczy Harry'ego Pottera są zielone). Snape odwraca się szybko, zbiera swoje rzeczy, po czym rozpoczyna wędrówkę długimi chodami, które przenoszą go do innego świata.

Później, w swoich komnatach zaciska złamane palce wokół różdżki

Trzymają w zaciśniętej dłoni (a niech cię), próbując uspokoić drżenie. Powoli odwraca nadgarstek, niezaskoczony znajomym uczuciem pulsującego bólu przebiegającego przez jego ramię. Próbuje znowu (na litość boską) wykonując spiralę w powietrzu, rozluźniając palce, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie ręki aż do ramienia, wypuszczając wściekle powietrze przez nos.

― Lumos ― szepcze, a jego płytki oddech odbija się od kamiennych ścian wnęki, w której mieści się jego łóżko. Jego ramię znowu pulsuje, tym razem z bólu, ostrego i szybkiego.

― Lumos ― powtarza się i ostrożnie, powoli porusza ręką... Lumos, cholerne, pieprzone Lumos, pieprzyć to...

Kiedy zasypia tego popołudnia, śni o świecach, świecach, które wpływają na jego słowa, wiszą nad jego ustami, a gorący wosk wlewa mu się do gardła, podczas gdy Harry Potter leży w spokoju i (zawsze, zawsze) śpi.

xxxx

Następnego dnia polewają jego celę. Harry w tym pomaga. W podłodze jest odpływ i wiadro, do którego Harry codziennie się załatwia, ale wciąż przyjemnie jest pozbyć się zapachu ze ścian i podłogi. Zastanawia się, co gdyby Voldemort mógł to poczuć, moment, w którym woda uderza w jego skórę. Przez resztę dnia podłoga jest ślizga i wilgotna, a ciało Harry'ego boli, jakby było jednym wielkim siniakiem.

― Dzisiaj zdecydowanie mniej cuchnie ― szydzi Snape, gdy przychodzi. ― Musieli pozwolić ci się wykąpać.

― Prawie. ― Skóra Harry'ego jest czerwona i czysta, a jego włosy opadają mu kurtyną na twarz. ― Umyli celę i tyle.

Coś w twarzy Snape'a zmienia się na tę informację, ale Harry nie ma zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać.

― Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony ― mamrocze po chwili. ― Jestem przekonany, że nie spodobałoby się mu to.

― Cóż, mam taką nadzieję ― wypluwa z siebie Harry. ― Mam nadzieję, że czuł każdą chwilę, każdą lodowatą kroplę wody wpadającą w mojej oczy, każdy chlust, który posyłał mnie na ziemię. Mam nadzieję, że czuł każdą pieprzoną sekundę tego, co się tu działo.

Snape obserwuje go uważnie. Harry czuje cisnące się mu do oczu łzy i nie są powodowane bólem. Ale tym, że Snape patrzy na niego ze współczuciem… Snape, Snape ze wszystkich ludzi, Snape jedyny, który powinien być po innej stronie tych krat, Snape, który jest gównianym Śmierciożercą, bo jest zbyt słaby i narzeka całe cholerne życie. Snape się nad nim lituje. To niemal zbyt wiele. Potrafi odczytać z cholernych oczu mężczyzny " też mam taką nadzieję" i widzi to tak dokładnie, jakby Snape powiedział to głośno.

Mężczyzna otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. Harry nie może tego znieść.

― Odwal się ― mówi szybko, zbyt słabo, niż by tego chciał. W pierwszej chwili Snape wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale potem przewraca oczami.

― Oczywiście, panie Potter. Z przyjemnością, jak zawsze. ― Wraca do książki i Harry opada na łóżko. Reszta nocy mija zbyt wolno i nie może zasnąć aż do rana.

xxxx

Snape decyduje się przynieść butelkę wina, bo w końcu to nie tak, że musi spędzać wieczór całkowicie bez rozrywki. Potter tylko wpatruje się podejrzliwie w butelkę, kiedy Snape zajmuje miejsce na obskurnym krześle; przeszukuje kieszeń w swoich szatach, by odnaleźć czytaną książkę (Historię Magii Bezróżdżkowej, część II), kątem oka obserwując powoli siadającego Pottera.

― Do diabła ― mruczy chłopak ze swojego łóżka. ― Z jakiej to okazji?

Snape ignoruje go, transmutując kawałek rękawa w lampkę do wina. Słyszy że Potter śmieje się cicho na ten widok.

― Magia ― mamrocze Potter i coś w żołądku Snape'a zaciska się niczym pięść. Musi poczekać chwilę, aż uścisk zelżeje, nim będzie w stanie się odezwać.

― To nie takie trudne ― odpowiada w końcu, nalewając sobie wina. Jest to dość przyzwoity rocznik, nieco słodki, ale znośny. W miarę przełykania, czuje gorąco rozlewające mu się w dół przełyku. Czeka, boleśnie świadomy, że chłopak cały czas go obserwuje. Do diabła. ― Masz dla siebie jakiś kubek w celi?

Potter patrzy na niego przez chwilę.

― Tak. Ale nie możesz mieć na myśli…

― Owszem, mogę. Jeśli podasz kubek, spróbujesz swojego pierwszego Beaujolaisa z siedemdziesiątego czwartego.

Chłopak niemal parska.

― Siedemdziesiąty czwarty. Dobry rok dla wina.

― A żebyś wiedział, dzieciaku.

Kubek upada u stóp Snape'a. Mężczyzna podnosi go i leje obfitą porcję wina, zważając na okoliczności, po czym pochyla się i przesuwa go między kratami do celi, zostawiając na kamiennej podłodze.

Czasami Potter zachowuje się jak dziwne, dzikie stworzenie. Czeka, aż Snape wraca na swoje krzesło, nim opuszcza łóżko i dokładnie ogląda kubek.

― Nie próbujesz mnie otruć, prawda?

Snape prycha.

― Jeśli tak, daj mi znać. Co prawda nie wiem, czy jest to najlepszy sposób na śmierć, ale to już jakiś początek.

― Na litość boską, Potter, po prostu wypij to cholerne wino.

Chytry uśmieszek pojawia się na twarzy chłopaka i ten bierze ostrożny łyk.

― Nie jest złe ― mamrocze po chwili. ― No, nie takie złe. Jak dla mnie nieco za słodkie, ale nie jest złe.

― Twoja pochwała jest przytłaczająca.

― Myślisz, że Voldemort poczuje, jeśli się upiję? ― pyta Potter, biorąc kolejny, głęboki łyk wina.

Snape wpatruje się we własną lampkę, zaciskając wąskie wargi. Pieprzyć to.

― Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się o tym dowiedzieć ― odpowiada cicho i Potter się śmieje. Naprawdę śmieje. Jest to pierwszy prawdziwy śmiech, który opuszcza jego usta, odkąd został porwany przez Czarnego Pana, pierwszy, który Snape słyszy z jego ust od lat. Ma wrażenie, że w tym śmiechu kryje się coś ważnego, coś ważnego w sposób, który sprawia, że Snape czuje się równocześnie zbyt pijany i trzeźwy. Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie, czym to "coś ważnego" może być (nie potrafi przyznać tego nawet przed samym sobą). Jego klatka piersiowa zaciska się, a gardło pali, z całą pewnością pod wpływem wina.

xxxxxx

Harry zaczyna coraz więcej sypiać w ciągu dnia. Bez żadnej konkretnej przyczyny.

― Co byś zrobił? ― pyta ze swojego miejsca na łóżku. ― Gdyby… niektóre rzeczy inaczej się potoczyły?

― Gdyby co potoczyło się inaczej? ― odpowiada pytaniem Snape swoim znudzonym głosem. Harry słyszy, jak przewraca strony i co jakiś czas bierze łyk wina (butelka wina towarzyszy jego każdorazowym wizytom).

― No wiesz. To. Wojna, Voldemort i… wszystko.

Snape bierze kilka łyków i krzywi się.

― Prawdopodobnie błagałbym Wizengamot o litość, po czym został osadzony w Azkabanie, gdzie spędziłbym resztę mojego krótkiego i boleśnie bezużytecznego życia.

― Nie jesteś dzisiaj promyczkiem słońca? To przerażające, że nawet z alkoholem w organizmie jesteś ponury. ― Harry opróżnia resztę wina jednym łykiem. Unosi wzrok, by odkryć, że Snape się mu przygląda, nim ten szybko odwraca wzrok. Uczucie jest dziwne, nieznane.

― Proszę o wybaczenie, że moja odpowiedź nie przypadła ci do gustu ― kontynuuje Snape, pozornie obojętny. ― Spodziewałeś się podróży po Europie, wielkiej amerykańskiej powieści i tego typu bzdur?

Harry przez chwilę nie odpowiada, ale w końcu uznaje, że to nic nie da.

― Mniej więcej.

― Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowałem. Nie wszyscy, tak jak wielki Harry Potter, mamy cały świat na skinienie palca.

Czasami Snape jest tak cholernie absurdalny, że aż śmieszny. Harry wstrzymuje uśmiech, na co Snape marszczy brwi.

― Co?

― Zapomnij ― wzdycha Harry. ― Wygrałeś. Nie mam już dłużej świata na _skinienie palca_ , jak to ładnie ująłeś. W rzeczywistości większość społeczeństwa uważa mnie za zmarłego. W rzeczywistości, zabito by mnie już dawno i to na wiele tak okropnych sposobów, że lepiej o nich nie wspominać, gdyby nie jeden malutki szczegół.

― Malutki? ― parska Snape. ― A oni uwierzyli mi, że jeszcze nie oszalałeś.

Harry na moment przerywa swoją tyradę i chwilę później cichy śmiech wymyka się spomiędzy jego warg. To strasznie żenujące. Snape chyba nie zauważa, ponieważ chwilę później blednie i mężczyzna wzdryga się na wskutek nagłego bólu. Harry momentalnie przestaje się śmiać i patrzy, jak Snape przyciska prawą dłoń do piersi, a jego powieki na moment opadają. Harry zna ten widok; zna ten wyraz i gest, jak swój własny, jak gdyby żył z nim przez lata. Czeka, aż mężczyzna się nieco rozluźni i odwraca nadgarstek, nim się odzywa:

― Co się stało?

Snape patrzy na niego pustym wzrokiem, jak gdyby zapomniał, że nie jest sam.

― Co?

― Z twoją ręką. ― Harry marszczy brwi, zawiedziony tym, że w ogóle chce wiedzieć. ― Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś.

Snape waha się przez chwilę, zwilżając wargi.

― Przypuszczam, że za jej stan odpowiedzialna jest wojna. Nie wierzę, by ostał się jeszcze ktoś, kogo nie naznaczyła.

― A kto naznaczył ciebie? ― Nie ustępuje, zdumiony swoją własną odwagą. Snape wydaje się równie zaskoczony, jego usta bledną, a prawa dłoń ponownie drży.

― To, panie Potter, może być pytanie na inny dzień.

Czasami Harry zastanawia się, czy będzie "panem Potterem" przez resztę swojego cholernego życia, bez względu na to, jak nudna, absurdalna czy beznadziejna stanie się sytuacja.

― Nic nowego ― burczy bez uśmiechu. Krzyżują wzrok przez chwilę i na moment pokój wydaje się nieco przesunąć. Coś się zaciska, a może zmienia kształt, Harry nie ma pojęcia, co dokładnie, ale z całą pewnością coś się zmienia.

Snape nagle odwraca wzrok i bierze do ręki książkę. Harry czeka kilka minut, by upewnić się, że Snape nie zamierza nic więcej powiedzieć. Kiedy ten już się nie odzywa, wracając do swojej lektury, Harry wycofuje się znowu na łóżko. Zastanawia się, już nie pierwszy raz, jak nisko pod ziemią się znajduje. Zastanawia się, jak wielu ludzi wie, że wciąż żyje, czy któryś z jego przyjaciół wie, albo obchodzi to kogoś na tyle, by go szukać. Zastanawia się, czy Snape odpowiedziałby na te pytania.

Jest to przerażający proces myślowy. Z nudów Harry zamyka oczy i pogrąża się w niespokojnym śnie. Zazwyczaj są takie same: wojna, śmierć i rozlew krwi ― jednak tym razem ma przed sobą parę dużych, ciemnych oczu, które, gdy uda my się już złapać ich spojrzenie, odwracają wzrok.

xxxxx

Snape przynosi butelkę coraz częściej. Dzięki temu wieczory stają się coraz ciekawsze.

― Cześć ― wzdycha cicho; nie minęło jeszcze dziesięć minut odkąd Snape usiadł.

― Z drugim strażnikiem też jesteś w tak przyjacielskich stosunkach, czy tylko ja jestem tak uprzywilejowany?

― Tylko ty. Ale nie rozpowiadaj tego. Nie chciałbym nikogo zranić. ― Chłopak siada, przytomniejąc. ― Poza tym, jesteś jedynym, który przynosi mi wino. Czuję, że na to zasłużyłeś.

― Wiesz, że przynoszę je dla siebie. Po prostu picie go w towarzystwie czyni to wszystko nieco bardziej znośnym.

Chłopak parska.

― Przyniosłeś lampki, czy wciąż mam pić z mojego kubka?

Snape przewraca oczami.

― Kubek gdybyś był tak miły.

Harry podnosi blaszany kubek z ziemi przy łóżku, po czym przerzuca go pod kratami do Snape'a. Mężczyzna odkorkowuje butelkę, po czym napełnia naczynie i oddaje je Harry'emu. Uważa, by przypadkiem ich dłonie się nie zetknęły.

― Już wiem, co bym zrobił ― mruczy chłopak, biorąc łyk napoju. ― Poza tym, to jest cholernie wspaniałe. Czerwone zawsze było moim ulubionym.

― O czym ty do diabła mówisz?

― Co bym zrobił. Gdyby sprawy inaczej się potoczyły.

― Poza byciem stałym elementem Tygodnika Czarownica?

― Dobrze, że to takie oczywiste. Nie chciałem sam tego mówić.

Snape bierze łyk wina i powoli przełyka.

― Oświeć mnie, panie Potter. W przeciwnym razie nie będę w stanie myśleć o niczym innym.

― Glamour ― Chłopak wygląda na wyjątkowo z siebie zadowolonego.

― Glamour?

― Stałe glamour. A przynajmniej takie, którego nie ściągałbym zbyt często. Wiem, że da się to zrobić… a raczej słyszałem, że to możliwe.

― To możliwe ― przyznaje. ― W kogo, jeśli mogę zapytać.

― Nikogo. Właśnie o to chodzi. W kogoś, kogo nikt by nie rozpoznał. Kogoś, kto nie istnieje. Może mógłbym powiedzieć przyjaciołom, ale nikomu więcej. To by przeszło. Nigdy więcej Harry'ego Pottera.

― Całkiem sprytne. ― Snape bierze kolejny łyk wina. ― Jak myślisz, kogo byś przypominał? Młodego panicza, zdolnego podbić serce pokojówki?

― Chociaż brzmi całkowicie jak ja, to jednak nie sądzę. ― Potter potrząsa głową. ― Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Stałbym się kimś całkowicie zwyczajnym. Wiesz, jak John Smith i inne takie.

― John Smith jest tak niepozorny, że aż rzuca się w oczy.

― Cóż, John Smitherson, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. Wątpię, by było to coś, czym musiałbym martwić się w najbliższej przyszłości.

― Powinienem zaprzeczyć.

Potter przez jakiś czas nie robi nic ponad przyglądaniem się kubkowi w swojej dłoni. Światło lampy rzuca bezbarwne refleksy na metal.

― Myślisz… myślisz, że będą w stanie wkrótce je odciąć?

― Odciąć?

― To połączenie. Czymkolwiek jest.

Snape marszczy brwi.

― Nie potrafię stwierdzić.

― Wówczas mnie zabiją. Wiesz to.

― Owszem.

Potter znowu się zawiesza. Tym razem ma to dużo większe znaczenie. Snape odkrywa, że nie potrafi spojrzeć mu w oczy.

― Wciąż nie mam pojęcia, po której jesteś stronie ― mówi cicho chłopak. ― Podejrzewam, że to się nigdy nie zmieni.

― Myślałem, że do teraz się już zorientowałeś, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, w jakiej pozycji się znajdujesz ― syczy Snape i jasne jest, że te słowa dużo go kosztują. Nie dotarło to do niego, dopóki rzeczywiście nie opuściły jego ust, zawisając ciężko w zakurzonej, więziennej celi.

― Można by pomyśleć, że to prawda ― mamrocze Potter ― ale…

Nie kończy swojej myśli. Nie rozmawiają już przez resztę nocy, aż kończy się na tym, że Snape łapie się na piciu wina szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Nerwy, mówi sobie. Zawsze nerwy.

xxxxx

Niektóre noce są lepsze od innych.

― Nie masz wina? ― pyta Harry, patrząc na niego od niechcenia z łóżka.

Snape potrząsa głową.

― Nie.

W tej odpowiedzi jest coś więcej, ukrywając się za zaciśniętymi zębami Snape'a i chłodnym usposobieniem, jednak Harry nie decyduje się naciskać.

Patrzy jak Snape wierci się na swoim krześle, wyciągając przed sobą nogi. Mężczyzna wygląda starzej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

― Ciężki dzień? ― zagaduje i Snape przytakuje.

― Masz coś do czytania?

― Oczywiście, że nie. Mógłbym przeciąć nadgarstki kawałkiem papieru.

― Hmm. ― Snape wyciąga cienką książkę z kieszeni szaty. Harry mruży oczy, by odczytać tytuł, ale wciąż mu się wymyka. Najwyraźniej zbyt wiele czasu spędził w ciemnościach.

― Dobra książka?

Snape wydaje z siebie jedno ze znanych już Harry'emu westchnięć, po czym patrzy w jego kierunku.

― Nie jestem jeszcze pewien. Może będę w stanie na to odpowiedzieć, kiedy dostanę więcej niż piętnaście sekund ciszy. ― Brzmi na złego, ale nie ma w nim ostrości. Harry pozwala mu wrócić do lektury, przynajmniej na chwilę. Wgapia się w sufit, rozciągając swoje spięte plecy.

Myśli o barwie włosów Ginny Weasley, złoto rudych i błyszczących w świetle. Myśli o sposobie, w jaki nigdy jej nie kochał, a także tym, że dziewczyna zawsze o tym wiedziała.

Dłonie Snape'a się trzęsą.

Harry mruga, po czym przygląda mu się baczniej. To prawda. Dłonie Snape'a się trzęsą, trzymając małą książkę. Harry pozwala swojemu spojrzeniu przenieść się do oczu Snape'a, z których jest w stanie odczytać ból, ujawniany w okazjonalnych, krótkich błyskach, niczym pulsowanie krwi w jego sercu. Snape zgina prawą rękę i krzywi się.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― pyta po chwili, wbrew sobie.

― Umiarkowanie ― syczy Snape. Gdyby słowa były ostrzem, Harry skończyłby z podciętym gardłem. Całe szczęście jednak jego wyobraźnia nie jest aż tak rozwinięta.

― To znowu ręka, prawda?

― Na litość boską, Potter, to zawsze moja ręka. A co, planujesz jakąś zemstę, czy coś równie absurdalnego?

Harry marszczy brwi, zwilżając usta.

― Wiesz ― zaczyna cicho ― uczyłem się uzdrawiania podczas wojny.

― Musisz być z siebie bardzo dumny. ― Snape nie zaszczyca Harry'ego spojrzeniem, ale skupia wzrok na stronie przed sobą.

― I nieco się nauczyłem, o tej, refleksologii. Dokładnie. Wiesz, trochę o punktach nacisku i łagodzeniu ból.

― Jestem doskonale świadom znaczenia tego terminu. To koniec rozmowy.

― Cholera jasna, Snape, jesteś tak cholernie absurdalny. Wszystko, co próbuję zrobić to…

― Wiem, do cholery, co próbujesz zrobić ― syczy Snape, a jego oczy nagle błyszczą. Książka upada na ziemię. ― I to bardzo dobrze. Oferujesz swoją pomoc biednemu strażnikowi kalece? Spróbujesz przypodobać się mojemu pokręconemu, wyschniętemu, staremu sercu? Cóż, to nie zadziała. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej litości, a już zwłaszcza twojej. Możesz oszczędzić mi...

― To nie litość ― przerywa mu Harry, nagle ogarnięty złością. I to nie litość, naprawdę nie. Snape był całkowitym draniem; jak ktokolwiek mógłby czuć względem niego litość? Poza tym…

― To nie litość ― powtarza. ― To po prostu… myślałem, że mogę ci pomóc. Podaj rękę.

― Nie bądź śmieszny.

― Och, daj spokój, Snape. Nie bądź takim dzieckiem. Obiecuję, że nie urażę twoich delikatnych czuć. To tylko twoja ręka.

― Tak, jak powiedziałem wcześniej, panie Potter, ta rozmowa jest skończona.

― Snape ― mamrocze Harry.

Mężczyzna nie krzyżuje z nim wzroku. Patrzy w ziemię, na ściany, wszędzie, byle nie na celę.

― Snape ― powtarza Harry.

Snape wygląda przez chwilę na bardzo rozdartego, po czym mruczy coś pod nosem. Harry próbuje dosłyszeć słowa, ale nie jest w stanie.

― Co powiedziałeś?

― Powiedziałem, że podejdę jeśli obiecasz, że się zamkniesz.

Harry uśmiecha się, zadowolony, kiedy Snape przewraca oczami.

― Oczywiście. Chodź tutaj.

Obserwuje, jak Snape sztywno wstaje z krzesła, po czym klęka przed celą Harry'ego. Po chwili zmienia pozycję, krzyżując nogi.

― Zobaczmy twoją dłoń.

Snape czeka przez chwilę, nim w końcu przeciska prawą dłoń przez kraty celi, blade palce powoli się prostują. Podobno można określić wiek człowieka, patrząc na jego dłonie. Jeśli Harry miałby ocenić po nich Snape'a, podejrzewałby, że mężczyzna ma najwyżej dwadzieścia lat i że jego dłonie z całą pewnością nie pasują do zgarbionego, ciemnookiego mężczyzny, który przed nim siedzi. Pomijając lekko pożółkłe, tu czy tam obgryzione paznokcie, jego dłonie są piękne. Uch, a uświadomienie sobie tego tylko sprawiło, że włoski na klatce piersiowej stanęły mu dęba.

― Powinienem kontynuować moją lekturę? ― Mężczyzna wytrąca go ostro z zamyślenia i Harry orientuje się, że patrzy się w przestrzeń przed sobą.

― Och. Nie. Tutaj. ― Bierze dłoń Snape'a między swoje, zaskoczony, jak bardzo jego skóra jest zimna. Gładzi grzbiet jego dłoni kciukiem i Snape wydaje pod nosem dźwięk, ale nie zabiera dłoni.

― Bolało? ― pyta Harry.

― Nie bardziej, niż zwykle.

Powoli, Harry przesuwa kciuki po dłoni Snape'a. Uciska ją w krótkim, pulsacyjnym rytmie. Słyszy, że Snape oddycha przez nos.

― Jeśli za bardzo by bolało, daj mi znać.

Snape nie odpowiada, więc Harry kontynuuje. Pociera miejsce stawów palców Snape'a, jego kostki. Przesuwa palce wyżej, naciskając na każdy palec.

― W porządku?

― Gdyby tak nie było, możesz być pewien, że byś o tym wiedział.

Harry śmieje się cicho i pociera miejsce między kciukiem Snape'a a palcem wskazującym. Przenosi dłonie na jego nadgarstek, podciągając nieco jego rękaw. Pociera to miejsce przez jakiś czas, skupiając się na wzajemnym oddziaływaniu kości i ścięgien pod swoimi palcami. Naprawdę był w tym dobry. To niesamowite, jak łatwo o tym zapomniał.

Podnosi wzrok i orientuje się, że Snape na niego patrzy. Krzyżują wzrok ze sobą i Snape zabiera dłoń, jakby go paliła.

― To wszystko na dzisiaj ― mówi cicho, wstając. Brzmi, jakby właśnie zatrzymał się po długim biegu. Harry zaciska wargi.

― Czujesz jakąkolwiek poprawę?

Snape patrzy na swoją dłoń i zgina palce.

― Mhm. Tak. Trochę.

― Cóż. To dobrze.

Snape przytakuje szorstko, po czym siada z powrotem na swoim krześle. Od czasu do czasu patrzy w dół na swoją dłoń, marszcząc brwi. Co jakiś czas zerka na Harry'ego, łapiąc jego spojrzenie częściej, niż powinien. Ich gra trwa przez jakiś czas, a kiedy Harry się męczy, odwraca się od niego, plecami opierając o kraty celi. Jego myśli natychmiast wracają na dobry tor.

― Moja dłoń ― zaczyna Snape, a jego głos przecina ciszę. ― Moja dłoń. Bill Weasley.

― Bill? ― mamrocze Harry; ów imię od dawna nie pojawiało się w jego ustach. Dobrze jest je powiedzieć. Harry doskonale pamięta, kiedy wymawiał jego imię trzy razy przed samym południem, nawet o tym nie myśląc.

― Bill ― powtarza się Snape, po czym się śmieje. To dziwny, palący rodzaj śmiechu, który rozlewa się gorzko w gardle Snape'a. ― Podczas jednej z finałowych bitew. Nie pamiętam kiedy. To było w Kingsbury Park, tak myślę, tuż przed niewielkim miastem.

― Pamiętam ją ― mówi cicho Harry. (Śmierciożercy uwięzili Aurorów w ogniu w Kingsbury Park, Harry wciąż słyszy krzyki kobiet.) Przewraca się na bok, by widzieć mężczyznę. ― Byłem tam.

― Wiem to. ― Snape milknie, przygryzając dolną, wąską wargę. ― Szukałem cię. A kiedy mi się to udało, odkrył mnie pan Weasley i...

― Szukałeś mnie? Dlaczego?

― Ja… to nie ma znaczenia. Bill Weasley znalazł mnie pierwszy, zerwał ścięgna w prawej części mojego ciała.

Harry milczy przez chwilę, a jego żołądek boleśnie się zaciska. Widział tę klątwę już kiedyś, raz, tylko raz. Ofiara ta została rozdrobniona od stóp do głów, głowa opadła na bok, wiązadła posiniaczyły skórę. Harry pociera powieki palcami, aby zablokować napływające mu do głowy obrazy. Wsłuchuje się w miarowy oddech Snape'a i czeka jeszcze kilka minut, nim w końcu się odzywa.

― Mogłem zrobić coś gorszego ― szepcze.

― Mogłeś spróbować ― odpowiada.

Harry niemal się uśmiecha na ten komentarz, ale nie ma w tym ciepła.

― Wówczas za tobą nie przepadałem.

― Pamiętam.

― Poza ręką jednak nie wydajesz się mieć innych urazów. Właściwie nie masz nawet żadnych blizn. Dlaczego twoja dłoń…

― Udało się uleczyć im większość mojego ciała. Jednak ścięgna w dłoni są bardzo… złożone. Uzdrowiciele robili, co mogli, ale nigdy nie udało mi się odzyskać całej sprawności. I jak podejrzewam, nigdy się nie uda.

― Możesz warzyć?

― Nie. Nawet nie mogę zbytnio używać mojej różdżki.

― Więc co robisz?

― To.

― Uch. ― Harry wilży wargi, nim się ponownie odzywa. ― To… to okropne, Snape.

Mężczyzna ostro unosi na niego wzrok, nim wraca do lektury.

― Szkoda, że nie było tam wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera, który by mnie ocalił.

Harry nie ma na to odpowiedzi. Wraca na łóżko i kładzie się. Prawie przyzwyczaił się do szorstkich koców, przeciekającego sufitu, nieświeżego zapachu złożonego z potu, stęchłego powietrza i kamiennej celi. Tej nocy jednak zapach jest inny. Czuje jakąś cięższą, niemal słodką nutę. Harry nie rozumie tego, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że to zapach Snape'a. Że to zapach Snape'a, który teraz ma na swoich dłoniach, wślizgujący się mu niczym pająk na ręce i szyję. Szczerze mówiąc, ten zapach wcale nie jest nieprzyjemny. Niepokojący, ale nie nieprzyjemny. Harry zaciska oczy, by powstrzymać się od zastanawiania się nad tym, co to znaczy. Zaciska oczy, ale nie jest w stanie zasnąć.

xxxxx

Niektóre noce są gorsze od innych.

Nie mija nawet pięć minut odkąd pojawił się Snape, gdy Potter siada prosto jak struna; jego twarz jest zarumieniona.

― Co się stało z Weasleyami?

Snape czuje się, jakby skóra wokół jego klatki piersiowej i szyi się zacieśniała. Kilka dni temu masowali sobie wzajemnie dłonie, a teraz znowu to samo. Chłopak zdaje się brać na siebie smutki całego świata.

― Nie wiem.

― Jasna cholera, oczywiście, że wiesz.

― Nie, panie Potter, nie wiem.

― Przypominam ci, że nie ma już dłużej żadnego " _pana Pottera_ ". Wygrałeś, Snape. Powinieneś to wykorzystać. A teraz powiedz mi, co stało się Weasleyom.

― Powiedziałem ci już, że nie wiem.

― Ale kłamiesz! ― Potter podnosi się z łóżka, stając przed samymi kratami swojej celi. Jego dłonie są tak mocno zaciśnięte, że robią się niemal białe.

― Miałem wrażenie, że ta… najmłodsza…

― Tak, do cholery, wiem, co się stało z Ginny. A co z resztą? Skończyli w jakimś obozie? Rowie? Czymś jeszcze innym?

― Nie wiem ― syczy Snape. Ale wie. Wie.

― Ty pieprzony draniu! ― Potter chwyta w rękę swój kubek, po czym rzuca nim przez kraty. Tak naprawdę nie leci nawet w kierunku Snape'a, ale gdy upada na podłogę rozlega się metaliczny dźwięk. ― Myślisz, że robisz mi łaskę? Oszczędzasz mi tego? Powiem ci coś, Snape, milion razy gorzej jest nie wiedzieć, niż usłyszeć o wszystkich paskudnych szczegółach. Więc nie próbuj nawet wyświadczać mi żadnej pieprzonej przysługi.

― Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał tym tonem ― odparowuje Snape, podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła. ― Najwyraźniej zapomniałeś, Potter, że jesteś tutaj więźniem. Nie masz żadnej władzy, nie masz nic do gadania.

― Jak mógłbym o tym zapomnieć? No jak? Myślisz, że tylko dlatego iż przyniosłeś wino i karty, zacząłem uważać nas za przyjaciół? Wydaje ci się, że pomyślałem sobie: " _hej, w sumie tu nie jest tak źle, właściwie można to nazwać wakacjami, a skoro już o tym mowa, to Snape najwyraźniej stał się twoim przyjacielem, który zawsze tu będzie, gdy będziesz go potrzebował?_ " Naprawdę myślisz, że chociaż na sekundę zapominam o tym, że znajduję się mile pod ziemią, a wszyscy, którzy kiedykolwiek mnie znali, są przekonani, że jestem martwy, a w rzeczywistości przy życiu utrzymuje mnie tylko jeden przypadkowy szczegół?

― Najwyraźniej nie...

― Te kraty nie stanowią jedynie elementu krajobrazu. Jasne? Więc nie próbuj nawet sugerować, że nie wiem, gdzie jestem. I śmiem twierdzić, że mam o tym lepsze pojęcie niż ty.

Snape zaciska wargi. Nie ma zamiaru pozwolić chłopakowi kontynuować swojej małej tyrady. Pochyla się sztywno, by podnieść metalowy kubek z ziemi. Powoli, jakby zamierzał uspokoić dzikie zwierzę, przesuwa kubek przez kraty, by Potter mógł po niego sięgnąć, jeśli by chciał. Chłopak patrzy od dłoni Snape'a na jego twarz i z powrotem. Gdy zabiera kubek, ich palce ocierają się o siebie.

Potter ponownie rzuca kubkiem. Tym razem uderza on prosto w kolano Snape'a, na co z jego ust uchodzi niezadowolony syk.

― Wciąż jesteś tak cholernie dziecinny. Ojciec byłby z ciebie niesamowicie dumny.

― Nienawidzę cię ― wyrzuca z siebie chłopak; jego usta są czerwone i pogryzione. ― Tak cholernie bardzo cię nienawidzę.

Odsuwa się od krat, nie spuszczając wzroku ze Snape'a. Ten nie ma zamiaru dać się sprowokować takiemu dziecku, więc ignoruje spojrzenie Pottera i zamiast tego siada, skupiając się na czytaniu swojej książki. Słyszy, jak Potter wspina się na łóżko, robiąc zdecydowanie zbyt dużo hałas (bez wątpienia testuje jego cierpliwość) i nagle czuje się niesamowicie zmęczony. Ta sytuacja jest po prost absurdalna. A Harry Potter jest głupcem, jeśli myśli, że może sprawić, by Snape poczuł się winny. Jest głupcem, jeśli myśli, że jego zuchwałość robi na nim wrażenie, bądź chociaż zaskakuje czy przeraża.

Niemniej jednak Snape podnosi kubek dopiero, gdy oddech Pottera się wyrównuje; już niemal świta. (Kiedy wraca do swoich pokojów, różdżka w jego dłoni jest zimna i pozbawiona życia. Świeca się nie zapala.)

xxxxxx

Znowu grają w karty, jednak tym razem w Szaloną Ósemkę. Harry wygrywa trzy razy z rzędu, nim poirytowany Snape mówi mu, by poszedł spać (chociażby tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego minę). Harry jest nieuprzejmy, Snape okrutny i Harry idzie do łóżka. Wieczór nie jest szczególnie urozmaicony, ale lepszy niż wiele poprzednich. (Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak to jest czuć dotyk dłoni a nawet paznokci na własnej skórze . Przesuwa swoją własną dłoń po zapadłym brzuchu, kiedy jest pewien, że Snape nie patrzy, ale to nie to samo.)

Następnego dnia budzą go głosy.

― … lepiej martw się o siebie. Wiesz, że to widziałem.

Mózg Harry'ego powoli zaczyna działać. Przez kilka chwil wydaje mu się, że w jego śnie krzyczy jakiś Szkot, ale nagle uświadamia sobie, gdzie jest. Angus. Czy jak mu tam.

― O czym do diabła mówisz? ― Niższy, mroczniejszy głos należy oczywiście do Snape'a. Mężczyzna musiał właśnie odchodzić, co znaczy, że jest wczesny ranek. To nie jest miła myśl. Harry nie odważa się unieść powiek, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.

― Ten chłopak nie wygląda źle, przyznam ci rację, ale tylko spójrz na siebie, Snape. Nic więcej nie powiem.

Harry otwiera oczy.

― Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz ― syczy Snape i oczywistym jest, że stara się ściszyć głos.

― Och, daj spokój. Jesteś wystarczająco stary, by być jego cholernym ojcem. Także miałem takich gówniarzy, uwierz mi, ale…

Harry wytęża słuch, ale głos Angusa zniża się na tyle, że nie jest w stanie rozpoznać słów. Odpowiedź Snape'a jest krótka i mógłby jedynie zgadywać, co ten powiedział. Nie jest w stanie usłyszeć nic więcej. Ostatnim, co do niego dociera, są oddalające się kroki wspinającego się po schodach mężczyzny; Snape odchodzi. Angus przez chwilę chodzi przed celą, przestawia fotel w tę i z powrotem, nim w końcu zdaje się usatysfakcjonowany.

Harry nie porusza się.

Jednak niedługo później mężczyzna się odzywa:

― Nie udawaj, że śpisz, chłopcze ― krzyczy, a jego głos odbija się echem od ścian. ― Powiem ci, że powinieneś dziękować gwiazdom, że ktoś nad tobą czuwa. Za jakiś czas może się to przydać. ― Zanosi się śmiechem, jednak ten wkrótce przechodzi w słaby kaszel. Harry udaje, że go nie słyszy. Udaje, że leży w łóżku w swoim własnym domu, że jest sobotni ranek. Świeci słońce. Na szafce nocnej stoi herbata (na Merlina, jest herbata). Ma czystą pościel, otwarte okna i…

… i jest ktoś jeszcze. Ciepłe ciało, przyciskające się do niego całą długością. Ciepłe, silne ciało z długimi ramionami i delikatnym oddechem, a także twarzą, której nie rozpoznaje.

xxxxx

Ostatnim razem wino nie było wystarczająco mocnym trunkiem, dlatego tym razem Snape pojawia się z do połowy opróżnioną butelką whisky. Harry cholerny Potter natychmiast podrywa się na łóżku, patrząc na niego nieszczęśliwymi oczami. W tej chwili jednak dla Snape'a chłopak nawet mógłby się powiesić. Ma większe zmartwienia niż fragmenty bladej skóry, otwarte usta i...zaraz…

― Ostatnio zdajesz się dość dużo pić ― mamrocze chłopak.

― Wspaniałe spostrzeżenie. Być może zauważysz jeszcze jakieś inne zmiany w mojej diecie.

― Merlinie, Snape. Lepiej po prostu się zamknę, co?

― Och, proszę cię bardzo.

Potter mamrocze coś z dezaprobatą, szepcze pod nosem jeszcze kilka niepochlebnych uwag, po czym zapada cisza. Snape pozwala sobie przez chwilę o nim nie myśleć, zamiast tego przeczesuje włosy dłonią. To naprawdę przyjemne. Naprawdę. Nawet bardziej niż picie.

Wlewa w siebie więcej whisky. Z lekkim zadowoleniem odkrywa, że pokój nieznacznie rozmywa mu się przed oczami, więc opiera się w fotelu. Słyszy, jak Potter wierci się pod swoimi kocami i pościelą, starając się jakoś wygodnie ułożyć. Chłopak jest po prostu śmieszny. Chłopak jest… z pewnością czymś jeszcze. Doszedł do tego już wcześniej, prawda? Mimo to zdawał się nie móc znaleźć teraz odpowiedniego słowa. Ziemia pod jego stopami dziwnie się przechyla (Harry Potter ma oczy w odcieniu zieleni lasu, który nigdy nie widział słońca).

Snape ponownie przechyla butelkę, biorąc kilka łyków; parę kropel umyka kącikiem jego ust. Przez jego prawą dłoń przechodzą nieprzyjemne skurcze, więc zaciska palce, starając się zapanować nad bólem. Nagle spostrzega, że Potter obserwuje go ze swojego łóżka; z tego miejsca nie widzi chłopaka zbyt dobrze, ale czuje znajome spojrzenie zielonych oczu, badawczo przyglądających się jego nieznacznym ruchom. To spojrzenie staje się oraz bardziej znajome.

― Harry cholerny Potter ― bełkocze, zadowolony brzmieniem imienia na języku.

― Teraz do mnie mówisz? Musisz być cholernie pijany.

― Najwyraźniej.

― Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, by Voldemort był z tego zadowolony. Powiedzmy, że mógłbym spróbować się teraz powiesić. Załóżmy, że znalazłbym coś ostrego. Nie dałbyś rady mnie powstrzymać.

Snape mruży oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym.

― Nie. ― To wszystko, co mówi.

― Nie? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale czy moja śmierć nie wpakowałaby cię w kłopoty?

Snape milczy. Jest coś takiego w słowach Pottera, co go niepokoi, nawet jeśli jest nietrzeźwy. Zawsze za jego arogancją czy nieśmiałą próbą sarkazmu kryje się coś więcej. (Harry Potter ma oczy koloru najgłębszej części morza, barwy bezdennej zieleni).

Tego ranka, gdy Snape na próbę unosi różdżkę, jego palce łapie skurcz i nie chcą się zacisnąć. Bez zastanowienia rzuca nią przez pokój. Świeca pozostaje niezapalona.

xxxxx

― Wiem, dlaczego go zabiłeś.

Harry wstrzymuje oddech po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, częściowo zaskoczony, że w końcu zdobył się, by to powiedzieć. Snape nie odzywa się cały wieczór (śmierdział alkoholem już kiedy przyszedł) i Harry ma już tego dość.

― Że co? ― mamrocze Snape, patrząc na niego zjadliwie. Harry ma wrażenie, jakby to spojrzenie przenikało do podstawy jego kręgosłupa, ale nie zamierza rezygnować.

― Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o kim mówię. Wiem dlaczego.

Snape zdaje się to rozważać. Odkłada książkę na kolana.

― Jak długo czekałeś na podjęcie tej rozmowy?

― Całe cholerne życie ― odpowiada cierpko. Patrzy jak Snape zwilża wargi, czując przesadne zadowolenie.

― W takim razie doskonale ― zwraca się do niego mężczyzna z lekką drwiną w głosie. ― Dlaczego nie powiesz mi, co dokładnie wydaje ci się, że wiesz?

Harry uśmiecha się na te słowa, mogąc niemal poczuć napięcie Snape'a. Nie powinien tak bardzo się z tego cieszyć. Naprawdę nie powinien.

― Albus zostawił mi swoją myślodsiewnię.

Snape wypuszcza powietrze przez nos.

― Nie. Nie, nie zrobił tego.

― Jesteś tego taki pewien?

― Została zniszczona. Czarny Pan się upewnił. Była…

― No cóż, zgadzam się, była. Ale nie, kiedy ją dostałem.

Snape nawet na moment nie przerywa ich kontaktu wzrokowego, a Harry łapie się na tym, że przez jego intensywność wstrzymuje oddech. Snape ma pod oczami ciemne obwódki, tak bardzo fioletowe, że mogłyby być siniakami.

― Jednak tym, czego nie rozumiem ― kontynuuje, kiedy odzyskuje zdolność mówienia ― jest to, dlaczego pomagałeś Albusowi… dlaczego żyłeś, oddychałeś i umarłeś dla Zakonu… a teraz jesteś moim strażnikiem. Chodzi mi o to… po prostu nie mogę tego pojąć. To twoja szansa, mógłbyś coś zrobić, mógłbyś…

― Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mógłbym cię zamordować.

Usta Harry'ego stają się nagle suche.

― Cóż, chodziło mi raczej o wypuszczenie mnie. Ale wszystko będzie dobre.

Zaskakuje go nagły śmiech Snape'a. To taki przerażający rodzaj śmiechu; brzmi tak, jak Harry wyobrażał sobie dźwięk uchodzący z jego ust, gdy umierał u stóp Voldemorta. Równie dobrze Snape mógłby się dusić.

― Myślisz… myślisz, że mógłbym cię wypuścić? Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Harry potrzebuje chwili, by to przetworzyć.

― Co….

― Nie mam magii. Nic. Zupełnie nic. Nie mogę nawet zapalić cholernej świeczki. Twój dzienny strażnik, Angus, jest charłakiem, Potter, cholernym charłakiem. A ja jestem kaleką. Nie ma takiej możliwości.

― Więc… więc ty…

― Jestem dla ciebie bezużyteczny. Jestem dla ciebie równie bezużyteczny, co dla Czarnego Pana.

Harry ma wrażenie, jakby ta informacja była pięścią uderzającą go w brzuch; żołądek tylko bardziej mu się skręca. Stara się w żaden widoczny sposób na to nie zareagować, ale nie potrafi.

― Kurwa ― syczy, a lekki uśmiech wypływa na usta Snape'a.

― Zaiste.

Nie mając nic więcej do dodania, Harry z powrotem kładzie się na łóżko. Przez poczucie kompletnej beznadziei opada z sił, a jego oczy zdają się zamykać z własnej woli. Znajduje się między jawą a snem, dopóki coś nie przychodzi mu na myśl. Bez względu na to, ile razy próbuje, nie może wyrzucić z głowy tej myśli i jego oczy ponownie się otwierają. Rozchyla usta, jednak nie podnosi się, zamiast tego leżąc na wznak i wpatrując się w sufit.

― Po czyjej byłbyś stronie, gdybyś tam był… w noc, gdy mnie porwano? Co byś zrobił?

Niemal może słyszeć szum w głowie Snape'a, obracające się trybiki, wskakujące na własne miejsca, gdy mężczyzna przetwarza to pytanie. Harry czuje potrzebę zobaczenia jego twarzy, ale nie może zdobyć się na odwagę, by siąść. Dlatego też leży, czekając na odpowiedź.

― Umarłbym dla ciebie.

Harry zamyka oczy, starając się zignorować ból w klatce piersiowej i nagłe, nieoczekiwane łomotanie swojego zmęczonego serca.

xxxxx

Kiedy Snape wraca, chłopak już niemal zasypia. Odwraca się na moment na plecy, mrucząc słabe pozdrowienia, nim zaczyna cicho pochrapywać. To wszystko. Snape'owi to odpowiada, ma ciekawsze rozważania na tę noc, niekoniecznie potrzebuje kolejnych wspomnień o Albusie Dumbledorze. (Harry Potter śmieje się lekko przez sen).

Snape patrzy na stronę przed sobą. Uspokajające właściwości roślin z Greenwich szybko tracą swój urok, gdy czuje pulsujący ból głowy tuz za brwiami.

Chłopak znów się śmieje, poruszając się przez sen. Nie brzmi to jak koszmar. Snape ma nadzieję, że chłopak w końcu umilknie.

Wówczas jednak zaczyna jęczeć, a Snape orientuje się, że jego kciuki robią się białe. Rozluźnia uchwyt na książce a Potter znowu jęczy, nisko, głęboko, wyginając plecy. To zdecydowanie przyjemny sen. Snape słyszy, jak chłopak się wierci; pościel i koce lekko się poruszają, jednak on z całych sił wlepia wzrok w kartkę przed sobą. Korzeń. Niebieski złocień. Właściwości…

― Och…. ― mruczy Potter, a słowo zawisa w powietrzu. ― Och, tak…

Snape nie podnosi wzroku. Nie zrobi tego. A jeśli chłopak wkrótce nie skończy, będzie potrząsał kratami, aż ten się obudzi… Da mu jeszcze minutę. Tylko minutę.

Potter znowu jęczy, po czym szepcze coś niezrozumiale. Być może imię. Coś w Snapie się zaciska i ten zastanawia się, kto jest tym szczęściarzem, co znalazł się w myślach Pottera podczas mokrego snu. Zastanawia się, czy ta osoba wciąż żyje, czy może została zamknięta w obozie pracy. Zastanawia się, czy chłopak ją kochał, czy całował ją, pieprzył i nazywał w niecenzuralny sposób. Zastanawia się, czy chłopak był głośny podczas seksu, czy lubił naciskać, gryźć i naciskać jeszcze mocniej, lub czy to jego przyciskano, na niego pluto, całowano jego wargi aż były nabrzmiałe i szorstkie. Snape zastanawia się…

― Och ― krzyczy nagle Potter i Snape staje się bardzo świadomy tego, gdzie jest i co słyszy.

 _A już się wydawało, że nie może wydać z siebie niższego dźwięku_ , syczy wściekle jego wewnętrzny głos i Snape może się z nim tylko zgodzić. Nie ma zamiaru słuchać tego ani chwili dłużej. Nie może tego zrobić. Nie ma mowy.

Snape podnosi się z fotela i natychmiast zamiera przez Harry'ego cholernego Pottera. Harry cholerny-NIE-rób-mi-tego Potter. Który leży na brzuchu z rozgrzebaną pościelą i kocami, odkrywając tym samym plecy koloru świeżego mleka albo ledwo opadłego śniegu, ociera się o materac. Ociera. Nie ma na to innego słowa. Snape nie jest w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy, ale doskonale słyszy miękkie kwilenie, które nie przestaje ulatywać z ust chłopaka, nie przestaje szeptać do skóry Snape'a, wić się między jego palcami.

― Och ― szepcze Potter i Snape czuje jak twardnieje pod wpływem pragnienia, zupełnie jakby znowu miał szesnaście lat. Próbuje uspokoić pożądanie, próbuje przypomnieć sobie, że jest stary, brzydki, zepsuty i że chociaż w łóżku leży chłopak, nie ma prawa niczego zrobić. Nie czuje jednak do siebie obrzydzenia, nie tutaj, nie teraz, ale nie może również powstrzymać pożądania, które narasta w nim niczym fala, wspina się po jego ciele, osiąga szczyt i niemal z niego wytryska.

Harry Potter ma piękny głos.

Ta myśl sprawia, że Snape marzy, by znaleźć w tym pokoju coś ostrego.

― Proszę, ja… ― mruczy delikatnie chłopak, a ciepło uderza w twarz Snape'a. Wsuwa dłonie między nogi i zaciska, zdeterminowany, by to skończyć, by nie dopuścić, by rozwinęło się bardziej. Jest niemal pewien, że mu się uda, dopóki Harry Potter nie podnosi się lekko w łóżku, drżąc. Drży i trzęsie się, wydając z siebie miękkie, niemal bolesne sapnięcia, na co Snape tylko mocniej naciska na dłonie, tłumiąc przyjemność, która w nim narasta do tego stopnia, że czuje ją w zębach, w mięśniach łydek, Merlinie, nagle dochodzi, nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Dochodzi, ledwo się dotykając. Ogarniająca go przyjemność jest tak intensywna, że jego kolana niemal się pod nim załamują i musi oprzeć się jedną dłonią o kraty celi, by przetrzymać kolejne skurcze, przeszywające go aż do podstawy kręgosłupa. Próbuje przygryźć język, wnętrze policzka, ale minęło zbyt wiele czasu, Merlinie, tyle czasu…

― Ach…. ach…

Jest wszystkim, co wymyka się spomiędzy jego wąskich, zagryzionych warg, ale to wystarczy. Potter nagle się budzi, jego oczy są wielkie, gdy patrzy na swojego profesora (nie, swojego strażnika więziennego, przypomina sobie Snape), gdy ten rozpada się na kawałki..

Snape czeka, aż pierwszy szok minie, pozostawiając go z piekącym poczuciem upokorzenia. Potter wciąż na niego patrzy z rozchylonymi ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, nie potrafiąc jednak znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Severus wciąż nie może zmusić się do ruchu. Im dłużej tak pozostanie, tym dłużej ta chwila będzie trwać i nie nadejdzie kolejna. Kolejna, gdy będzie musiał poradzić sobie ze skutkami pierwszego od miesięcy orgazmu. Fakt ohydny sam w sobie, a tym bardziej w obecnych okolicznościach. Nie potrafi przywołać do siebie żadnych odpowiednich słów poza kilkoma Niewybaczalnymi.

Harry Potter powoli wstaje. Pościel zsuwa się z jego posłania na ziemię. Snape nie porusza się, gdy Potter przemierza swoją celę, by stanąć naprzeciwko niego. Mimo że mężczyzna desperacko stara się skupić wzrok na twarzy chłopaka, jego zdradzieckie oczy przesuwają się co rusz do cienkiej więziennej szaty wiszącej na wąskich ramionach i widocznym wybrzuszeniu, które nie zniknęło. Na przedzie spodni od piżamy Pottera jest niewielka wilgotna plama i pod wpływem impulsu Snape pragnie przesunąć po niej językiem. Chłopak pochyla głowę, dopóki ich czoła się nie dotykają.

― Czy... czy ty…

Snape nie jest w stanie spójnie myśleć. Jego ciało porusza się z własnej woli, a dłoń wsuwa się pod pasek spodni chłopaka, przesuwa po delikatnej skórze (nie ma bielizny… najwyraźniej Czarny pan jest szaleńcem). Chłopak jest twardy i chętny, doskonale pasuje do dłoni Snape'a. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeni są ich równe, ciężkie oddechy i wilgotne mlaskanie ciała o ciało, gdy Snape doprowadza Pottera do drżącego orgazmu (kończy się zbyt szybko; do Snape dociera, że mógłby robić to całymi dniami, mógłby spędzać godzinę za godziną z dłońmi na ciele Pottera, ustami kosztującymi każdy fragment jego szyi).

Kiedy zabiera dłoń, walczy z pragnieniem przesunięcia językiem po swoich palcach, spróbowania smaku chłopaka. Zamiast tego wyciera ją w spodnie, uzmysławiając sobie (wbrew wszystkim lekcjom biologii), że znowu jest twardy. Zaskakuje go to. Potter również to zauważa i szybko sięga do paska mężczyzny. Ten jednak cofa się o krok.

― Nie ― syczy, a jego serce łomocze niekontrolowanie. Chłopak mruży oczy.

― Dlaczego?

― Po prostu... po prostu nie. ― Snape oszukuje sam siebie, wierząc, że nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko, by nie odrzucić (ledwo) litościwego obciągania przez więźnia pod jego opieką. Udaje, że wciąż ma jakiś kręgosłup moralny, którego oczywiście w rzeczywistości nie posiada. Zmusza swoje nogi do pracy i opada na fotel. Bałagan w jego spodniach czyni to tylko jeszcze gorszym doświadczeniem. To po prostu ohydne. Potter odchrząka, wciąż stojąc nieruchomo przy prętach.

― Mam dwadzieścia lat ― mówi delikatnie.

Snape odwraca od niego wzrok. Po chwili milczenia, słyszy szelest koców, gdy Potter wraca na łóżko.

Gdzieś, daleko stąd, ktoś się delikatnie śmieje.

― Mam dwadzieścia lat ― szepcze z łóżka ― a to jest najlepszy seks, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem.

Dopiero po chwili do Snape'a dociera, że słyszy śmiech chłopaka, który po chwili zmienia się w coś bardziej bolesnego. Nie chce go słyszeć. Nie chce. Nie chce tu siedzieć, wciąż trzęsąc się z przyjemności i upokorzenia, słuchając lekkiego dźwięku oddechu Harry'ego Pottera. Chciałby być gdziekolwiek, gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie powietrze nie pachnie potem, spermą i mydłem, którego używa Potter podczas kąpieli.

Snape chciał w życiu wielu rzeczy. Powinien zachować swoje życzenia dla siebie.

Naprawdę powinien.

xxxxx

Harry nie zaczyna rozmowy. Uważa, że powinien poczekać, aż Snape wykona pierwszy ruch. Jednak ten nie zrobił tego przez pierwsze trzy godziny, a Harry miał cały dzień na planowanie. Powinien był wiedzieć, by nie pozostawiać nic w gestii Snape'a (mężczyzna siedzi pochylony nad książką, jego policzki są zarumienione, jednak ani na moment nie pozwala sobie na kontakt wzrokowy. Doprawdy, zachowuje się jak dziecko).

― Snape ― zaczyna, przerywając ciszę. Słowo dopasowuje się do pokoju, tak samo jak do jego ust.

Snape nie odpowiada.

― Snape, do cholery jasnej…

― Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

Cóż, powinien był się tego spodziewać. Nie poddaje się jednak, przeczesując włosy jedną ręką, gdy próbuje jeszcze raz.

― Snape…

― Czego chcesz, Potter? ― syczy mężczyzna, sącząc jad.

Harry przez dłuższy czas patrzy na niego; Snape stanowczo odmawia spojrzenia mu w oczy.

― Co… co czytasz?

Snape w końcu podrywa na niego wzrok. Przenosi spojrzenie od Harry'ego na książkę w swoich dłoniach, po czym z powrotem na Harry'ego.

― Oxfordzką antologię dwudziestowiecznej poezji ― mówi cicho.

Harry mruga.

― Och… cóż…

― Czyżbym cię, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, zaskoczył?

― Nie… po prostu… nie wiedziałem, że czytasz coś poza, no wiesz, czarodziejskimi książkami. O ziołach czy eliksirach.

Snape prycha pogardliwie.

― Toleruję również czarodziejską poezję.

Harry zaciska wargi. Wciąż pamięta dotyk jego dłoni, jakby mężczyzna nadal zaciskał na nim palce, czuje zawroty głowy, a ciepło rozkwita w jego brzuchu niczym storczyk.

― A mógłbyś… mógłbyś przeczytać dla mnie jeden z nich? ― pyta nerwowo, przygotowując się na oczywistą, zjadliwą ripostę.

Jednak sam Snape zdaje się zainteresowany jego prośbą. Przechyla lekko głowę z wyrazem niepokoju, który jest ujmujący. Po chwili wraca wzrokiem do leżącej na kolanach książki.

― Takie jest przesłanie drzewa ― zaczyna cicho Snape, jego niski głos rozpływa się po pokoju niczym wino. ― Samotność jest jedynym szczęściem. Nie ma w niej miejsca na samouwielbienie. Narcyz próbował, ale nie był w stanie wygrać.

Chociaż Harry nie miał nigdy zbyt dużo do czynienia z poezją, podoba mu się brzmienie głosu Snape'a, sposób w jaki go moduluje, rytm z jakim wypowiada kolejne słowa. Nie może uwierzyć, że nigdy wcześniej nie poprosił mężczyzny, by ten mu czytał.

― Spalę się do kości w ogniu najdalszych wzgórz ― kontynuuje. ― Odziany w słoneczną zbroję, na nowo powstanę, sam.

― To naprawdę smutne ― komentuje Harry, kiedy Snape bierze przerwę na oddech.

― Tak myślisz?

― Tak. Ale piękne.

― Miło, że doceniasz ten utwór ― szydzi Snape, chociaż w jego głosie jest niewiele pogardy. A przynajmniej mniej niż zwykle. Czyta, aż Harry zasypia, a jego sny są pełne miękkiego barytonu i metafor o lataniu.

xxxxxx

Następnego dnia Angus tłucze w celi szklankę.

Do Snape'a dociera bezustanne narzekanie dobiegające od znajdujących się na schodach strażników, którzy cały dzień spędzili na wyszukiwaniu najdrobniejszych odłamków. Mężczyzna okazał się durniem. Przede wszystkim nie powinien był nawet mieć ze sobą nic szklanego. I tak dalej, i tak dalej. (Snape wymusza na sobie poczucie winy, że sam kilkukrotnie miał ze sobą lampkę wina w towarzystwie Harry'ego Pottera. Tylko że on, w przeciwieństwie do Angusa, nie jest kompletnym idiotą.)

Kiedy Snape przychodzi, Harry stoi przy kratach swojej celi.

― Domyślam się, że miałeś dzień pełen wrażeń.

Harry niemal się uśmiecha i Snape czuje to w okolicy żeber.

― Nie przeczę. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, bym miał tej nocy zasnąć. Te wszystkie kolory, dźwięki i podekscytowanie. To prawie lepsze niż Gwiazdka.

Mężczyzna prycha i siada. Nie spuszcza wzroku z Harry'ego Pottera (jak gdyby w ogóle miał jakiś wybór).

― Chcę, byś o czymś wiedział ― mówi cicho Harry. ― Ale wpierw chciałbym, byś tutaj podszedł.

― Dlaczego? ― pyta czujnie.

― Podejdź.

― Wiedz, że jeśli zamierzasz rzucić we mnie swoim kubkiem, to będzie twój koniec.

Harry śmieje się i Snape podnosi się z fotela; przechodzi bezgłośnie przez pokój. Staje przed kratami, a Potter na niego patrzy. Otwiera usta, by się odezwać, po czym ponownie je zamyka. Uśmiecha się i odwraca wzrok. Gdyby Snape był młodszy, a do tego wyglądał przyzwoicie, wziąłby to za flirt. Czuł się, jakby ziemia usuwała się mu spod stóp ― w którymś momencie Harry sięgnął między kratami i złapał go za kołnierz.

― Co…

― Zostań ― szepcze Harry, nie wypuszczając kołnierzyka Snape'a spomiędzy drobnych, bladych palców. Mężczyzna czuje ich nacisk we wgłębieniu gardła i bierze głęboki wdech.

― Co ty wyprawiasz? ― wydusza.

― Zostań ― powtarza, przesuwając dłoń wzdłuż długiego rzędu guzików koszuli Snape'a. Mężczyzna drży, próbując się odsunąć, ale chłopak trzyma kawałek tkaniny w mocnym uścisku. Oczywiście Snape łatwo mógłby wykręcić Potterowi rękę, by się uwolnić; wystarczyłyby dwa ruchy, by chłopak znalazł się na kolanach, ciężko sapiąc. Co prawda w obecnej sytuacji nie do końca mógł sobie przypomnieć, co to były za ruchy, szczególnie teraz, gdy Potter gładzi go po brzuchu.

― Przestań ― syczy, gdy jego dłoń przesuwa się do zapięcia paska.

― Nie ― mruczy chłopak, odpinając sprzączkę, po czym zwraca swoją uwagę na guzik spodni Snape'a. Mężczyzna zauważa, że dłonie chłopaka się trzęsą; znowu widzi to pragnienie ― pragnienie, które zdaje się zbierać na górnej wardze Pottera, owijać niczym klejnoty wokół jego gardła i Snape stara się powtórzyć, by przestał, ale słowo zamiera na jego wargach, ześlizguje się z języka pod postacią udręczonego syku.

Nie dotykano go od dwunastu lat.

― Chcę tego ― mówi delikatnie Potter, opadając niezgrabnie na kolana. ― Pozwól mi na to. ― Rozpina zamek i spodnie Snape'a opadają mu do kolan.

― Ja nie… ― Snape nie może wydusić z siebie już ani słowa, gdy chłopak kładzie dłoń na jego uwięzionej pod materiałem męskości, niepewnymi palcami obrysowując jej kształt. Snape powstrzymuje się przed pchnięciem, przed zaciśnięciem palców Pottera wokół siebie i pchania, pchania, pchania, póki ręka chłopaka nie zdrętwieje. Zamiast tego wypuszcza drżący oddech, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

― Podobają mi się twoje reakcje ― chrypi chłopak i Snape widzi lekki uśmiech wykrzywiający jego usta. Smukłe palce suną po rancie jego bielizny, a blada dłoń gładzi jego biodro.

― Przestań ― powtarza, chociaż nie potrafi zmusić się, by te słowa były szczere. Potter musi to wiedzieć, bo nie wykazuje nawet cienia chęci, by przerwać to, co robi. Zamiast tego zsuwa materiał, dopóki penis Snape'a nie prostuje się, twardy i wrażliwy w chłodnym powietrzu. Snape patrzy na niego, lekko rozchyla wargi, a jego żebra zacieśniają się wokół serca, kiedy chłopak marszczy brwi w zamyśleniu; po chwili bez ostrzeżenia wygina się i bierze główkę w usta.

― Och… och.

Wrażenie jest tak potężne i nagłe, że w gardle Snape'a rodzi się jęk, którego nie potrafi powstrzymać. Chłopak nie ma finezji, ani techniki, ale jego zachłanny entuzjazm działa na byłego profesora bardziej niż cała finezja tego świata; ssie go łapczywie i Snape musi przytrzymać się krat celi, by nie osunąć się na ziemię. Ma suche gardło, a na języku gorzki, rdzawy posmak; nie potrafi powstrzymać dyszenia, nie potrafi powstrzymać tych śmiesznych dźwięków, aż w końcu gryzie się w policzek, by się uciszyć. Co nie całkiem działa.

― Twoje… proszę, twoje… ręce…

Potter nie waha się i owija dłoń wokół podstawy penisa Snape'a, podczas gdy ten wbija się w jego usta. Chłopak zupełnie nie ma wprawy, ale jest w tym coś cudownego, w tym pysznym drżeniu, pulsującej przyjemności, nienazwanej tęsknoty (tylko kolory i kształty). Jest tak blisko, balansując wysoko na krawędzi, której nie potrafi nazwać, a kiedy Harry Potter przesuwa nieśmiałym ruchem palce do złączenia jego ud i naciska właśnie w _tym_ miejscu, Snape nagle dochodzi tak gwałtownie, że czuje zawroty głowy i niemal zgina się w pół. Potter połyka i połyka swoimi niewprawnymi ustami, tylko raz się krztusząc. Kilka kropli umyka mu kącikiem ust i Snape sięga w dół, by je zebrać.

Chłopak wycofuje się z brudnym, wilgotnym dźwiękiem i składa gorączkowe pocałunki na jego drugim udzie.

― Dziękuję ― mruczy, a Snape jeszcze nie jest w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, nie potrafi nawet znaleźć odpowiedniej ilości powietrza, by móc to zrobić.. Nie rozumie, co się właśnie stało, jest zbyt rozchwiany. Jeśli minie kilka minut, poczuje się niewyobrażalnie upokorzony, a po kilku kolejnych stanie się ponownie swoim jadowitym sobą. Ale nie teraz. Osuwa się na ziemię i nie porusza.

Po chwili zimne dłonie dotykają tyłu jego głowy, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Usta Pottera znajdują się w jego polu widzenia i przez chwilę Snape pragnie tych ust na swoich, chce przyzwolenia, chce smagać je zębami tak długo, aż Harry Potter dojdzie, dojdzie cały w jego rękach…

― Chciałem tylko, byś wiedział ― mówi cicho. ― Zrobiłbym to inaczej. Dla ciebie. Ja… zrobiłbym to lepiej. Gdybym tylko mógł.

Umysł Snape'a po orgazmie nie jest jeszcze gotowy do takiej dawki informacji. Mija kolejna minuta ciszy, nim jego nogi przestają się trząść, a serce nie bije już dłużej tak desperacko, niczym deszcz uderzający o cienki dach. Wstaje z pomocą Pottera i doprowadza się do porządku; guziki, klamra, pasek ― robi to wszystko, by wyglądać niemal tak, jak gdy tu przyszedł.

― Lubię cię, Snape ― kontynuuje chłopak. ― Czyż to nie zabawne?

― Co się dzieje? ― pyta cicho Snape, coś zimnego zaczyna pulsować w jego żyłach.

― Lubię cię ― powtarza Potter. ― Naprawdę.

Lekko się śmieje i Snape widzi coś plamiącego ziemię u jego nóg. Potter osuwa się na podłogę, nim Snape ma czas, by przetworzyć to odkrycie.

― Harry! ― krzyczy, nieświadom swojego krzyku, nieświadom, że po raz pierwszy użył imienia chłopaka.

― Przepraszam ― mówi ten cicho, na moment spotykając oczy Snape'a. Potter podpiera się na rękach i kolanach, a mężczyzna cofa się o krok, nie mogąc uwierzyć w tę mugolską metodę zakończenia życia.

― Przepraszam ― powtarza Potter i Snape patrzy na niego, dostrzegając krwawy ślad na jego gardle. To tylko drobny kawałek szkła, ale szkoda jest niewyobrażalna; to idealnie białe gardło pokrywa czerwień, pulsująca czerwień. Snape ma wrażenie, że jego własna krew wypływa z jego ciała, odczuwa każde drżące uderzenia serca Pottera niczym swoje.

― Pomocy! ― wrzeszczy do małego plastikowego pudełka. ― Ktokolwiek!

Rozdziera koszulkę, nie zaważając na odpadające guziki. Chłopak zwija się na podłodze, zaciskając i rozluźniając jedną białą dłoń; Snape wkłada ręce przez kraty, by przycisnąć materiał do rany, przyciskać coraz mocniej i mocniej. _Kurwa, tak wiele krwi..._

― Pomocy! ― krzyczy ponownie, gdy powieki chłopaka mrugają i opadają (twój ruch). ― Pomocy! ― Gdy usta chłopaka nieco się rozchylają (mogłem zrobić gorzej). ― Pomocy! ― Gdy jego koszulka staje coraz cięższa i bardziej wilgotna, a Harry Potter leży, umierając w jego ramionach.

(Nie jesteś w stanie tego przyznać, nawet przed sobą).

xxxxxx

Nie widzi Snape'a przez dwa tygodnie, dopóki znów nie wraca do celi. Ma nowego dziennego strażnika; Harry nawet nie chce myśleć, co stało się z Angusem. Większość dnia leży na łóżku, nie odzywając się. Harry wie, kiedy przychodzi Snape, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Zamyka oczy, gdy mężczyzna powoli pojawia się przy kratach i sili się na słowa.

― Co się stało z Weasleyami? ― pyta, a jego głos jest nieco skrzekliwy.

Snape bierze ostry wdech, ale nie odpowiada.

― Wiem, że wiesz.

― Spójrz na mnie ― mówi cicho Snape i Harry to robi. Oczy starszego mężczyzny spoczywają boleśnie na jego gardle; blizna zapewne wciąż jest różowa i błyszcząca niczym wnętrze ryby. Jednak to nie spojrzenie go zawstydza, a fakt, iż wciąż oddycha. Snape wygląda, jakby mógł się przewrócić.

― Powinieneś widzieć tego drugiego gościa ― mamrocze Harry, ale Snape nawet nie sili się na uśmiech.

― On... ścięli ci włosy ― kończy cicho i Harry świadomie ciągnie za krótki kosmyk.

― A do tego zgolili kark. Normalnie lepiej, niż weekend w SPA.

Snape nie porusza się, a do tego nie wydaje się być też zdolnym do odwrócenia wzroku od gardła Harry'ego. Potter unosi palce do szyi i przesuwa nimi po delikatnej skórze.

― Nie powinieneś był mnie ratować.

Snape zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę.

― Nie bądź śmieszny.

― To powinno się skończyć, Snape. Powinien umrzeć. Właśnie tak, przez szklany odłamek, przez jeden ruch mojej lewej dłoni. Puf. I koniec. ― Unosi wolne dłonie; coś znika w ciemnościach. ― Magicznie.

― Magicznie… ― Snape potrząsa głową, a złość zaczyna pobrzmiewać w jego gładkim głosie. ― A co potem, Potter? Co wtedy? Kto zajmie jego miejsce? Lucjusz cholerny Malfoy? Ktoś inny? Nieważne, co myślisz, świat nie zacznie się i nie skończy przez śmierć jednego mężczyzny.

― Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? ― Oburzony Harry podnosi się ze swojego łóżka i podchodzi do krat. ― Nie sądzisz, do cholery, że doskonale mam tego świadomość? Mam dwadzieścia lat, Snape, nie mów do mnie jak do cholernego dziecka…

― Będę mówił do ciebie jak do cholernego dziecka, ilekroć będę miał na to ochotę… ― syczy Snape, a ich twarze są tak blisko siebie, że Harry ma wrażenie, że za chwilę Snape po prostu go ugryzie.

― Dlaczego? Bo myślisz, że jesteś za mnie odpowiedzialny? Nawet mnie nie znasz, Snape, nie możesz mnie nawet znieść, a jedno obciąganie nie wytworzy między nami żadnej więzi…

― Och, na litość boską…

― A mówiąc o zachowywaniu się jak dziecko, może powiesz mi, co stało się z Weasleyami? Skoro już jesteśmy wobec siebie tacy szczerzy i dojrzali, i…

Nie kończy zdania, gdyż Snape łapie go za ubranie i przyciąga do krat. Ich nosy niemal się dotykają, a jego szyja boli w miejscu świeżo uzdrowionej blizny, jednak jest zbyt zaskoczony, by się odezwać, czy zareagować w inny sposób.

Snape patrzy na niego, jego twarz wykrzywia złość, a dwie czerwone plamy pojawiają się na zazwyczaj bladej skórze. Harry przez chwilę podejrzewa, że Snape mógłby go uderzyć i nie może powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia, które przebiega dreszczem jego ciało. Mężczyzna widzi to i jego twarz łagodnieje, ale nie rozluźnia uścisku na koszulce Harry'ego.

― To się nie powtórzy ― mówi cicho z oczami skupionymi na gardle Harry'ego. ― Rozumiesz mnie?

Harry nie odpowiada.

― Z tego, co ostatnio słyszałem, Ron Weasley żyje. Molly Weasley i jeden z bliźniaków również, nie wiem jednak który. Drugi najstarszy brat zaginął. Reszta została zabita.

Przez moment wydaje mu się to niewiarygodne i nie może się poruszyć. Następnie jego kolana miękną i niemal osuwa się na ziemię. Ręka Snape'a na jego bluzce jest jedynym, co trzyma go w pionie.

Ron żyje. Ron żyje. Ron żyje.

― Kurwa, Snape ― szepcze, czując upokorzenie przez swój skrzekliwy głos, upokorzenie przez sposób, w jaki musi zacisnąć oczy, by powstrzymać płacz, albo krzyk, albo śmierć. Kiedy je otwiera, Snape patrzy na niego z góry.

― To już nigdy się nie powtórzy. ― Nie odpuszcza. Harry patrzy na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

― Więc lepiej zrób coś, by mnie powstrzymać.

Oczy Snape'a błyskaja na te słowa w sposób, jakiego Harry nie widział nigdy wcześniej. To tak, jakby świeciły się od wewnątrz, jakby ktoś zapalił zapałkę i trzymał ją pod skórą Snape'a, niezwykle blisko powierzchni.

― Bądź pewny, panie Potter ― mruczy cicho. ― Zrobię to.

xxxx

Życie toczy się dalej.

― Mogę cię o coś zapytać? ― zaczyna Potter, po czym milknie. Snape nie unosi na niego wzroku, odmawia odwrócenia wzroku od "Średniowieczna Alchemia i Ty", gdy słyszy, jak chłopak ssie swoją wargę. Wyobrażenie tego miga mu nieproszone w umyśle, na co sam przygryza mocno wnętrze policzka.

Oczywiście, biorąc brak odpowiedzi za zgodę na kontynuację, dodaje:

― Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Przykuwa uwagę Snape. Mężczyzna skupia swoje czarne tęczówki na Harrym Potterze, patrząc na niego w sposób zwykle przeznaczonym dla trudnych Pierwszorocznych; wzrok nie jest Harry'emu całkiem obcy.

― O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?

― Pytam, czy jesteś szczęśliwy… tutaj?

Snape krzywi się.

― Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Z całą pewnością nie w tej chwili, z bezrozumnym idiotą w celi, który ciągle do mnie mówi.

― Nie to miałem na myśli.

― Więc co… ― Snape krzywi się ― miałeś na myśli?

― Mówiłem... o robieniu tego. Czy kiedykolwiek wyobrażałeś sobie, że twoje życie takie będzie?

― Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie rozumiem, co moje szczęście ma mieć wspólnego z…

― Bo nie brzmisz na szczęśliwego. Nie wyglądasz.

― Jestem doskonale świadomy, jak wyglądam, panie Potter.

Potter milczy, a Snape zaciska zęby i patrzy na książkę, dopóki słowa nie drżą mu przed oczami, nachodząc na siebie. Nie jest w stanie nic odczytać.

― Dobrze wyglądasz ― mówi chłopak po chwili, tak cicho, że to niemal nieprzyzwoite.

Snape zmusza się do uniesienia głowy.

― Ale nie jestem szczęśliwy ― mówi w końcu i chłopak wzdycha.

― Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.

Żaden z nich nie odzywa się już więcej tej nocy. Kiedy Snape wraca do swojego pokoju, bierze różdżkę w rękę. Trzyma ją wyciągniętą przed sobą i zamyka oczy (jego dłoń boli, to boli). Myśli o Harrym Potterze, jego bladych plecach, jego doskonałych ramionach i podpala swoją pościel.

xxxx

Coś jest inaczej, ale Harry nie wie co.

― Catherine mówi, że to może stać się każdego dnia ― mówi Snape'owi delikatnie. Catherine jest nowym dziennym strażnikiem, przerażającą, wysoką kobietą z blizną przebiegającą przez oko.

― Co się może stać? ― pyta bezmyślnie Snape.

― Oni… będą w stanie zerwać połączenie. Między mną i Voldemortem. Mówi, że robią postępy. ― _I nie będziemy mieli z ciebie już żadnego pożytku, co, ptysiu_? Harry drży na myśl o delikatnym, wysokim głosie kobiety i pociera różową skórę na powiekach.

― Nie słyszałem ― odpowiada nonszalancko Snape, ale Harry zauważa, że jego prawa dłoń drga. ― Sugeruję, byś wziął lekką poprawkę na Catherine Townsley. Nie jest szczególnie wysoko w szeregach Czarnego Pana.

Harry nie jest przekonany, ale zostawia to. Patrzy, jak dłoń Snape'a się porusza, przewracając strony, unosząc się okazjonalnie, by odsunąć kosmyk włosów, albo ucisnąć nasadę haczykowatego nosa. Ledwo może przypomnieć sobie uczucie tych dłoni na swojej skórze; chciałby mieć je na sobie znowu. Coś powoli rozwija się w jego klatce piersiowej, ciepło spływa w dół jego szyi rozchodząc się na ramiona.

― Snape…

Snape podnosi wzrok i Harry widzi odbicie siebie, odbicie tego samego wahania, tęsknoty i niezgrabnego pożądania. Patrzenie na to boli, zobaczenie tego boli. Wstaje niepewnie z łóżka.

― … dotknij mnie.

Robi to.

xxxxx

Zaskakuje go, jakie to proste.

Jego rozgorączkowane myśli skaczą między kształtem ust Pottera i strażnikami pozostawionymi za sobą. Po piętnastu sekundach Snape ma w kieszeni klucze i schodzi po kamiennych schodach, trzydzieści sekund później otwiera drzwi celi i potrząsa chłopakiem, by go obudzić.

― Co… co jest?

Snape, dłużej niż to konieczne, rozkoszuje się uczuciem drobnego ramienia pod swoją dłonią. Jego wnętrzności skręcają się.

― Musisz iść. Sądzą, że są w stanie zerwać połączenie.

Oczy Pottera mrugają wściekle, gdy stara się skupić.

― W… więź.

― A wówczas cię zabije, Harry, zabije cię…

― Snape, co ty robisz…

― Pozwalam ci odejść, musisz wstać. Musisz iść. Teraz.

Ich spojrzenia krzyżują się i Harry zaciska wargi. Przez moment, żaden z nich niczego nie mówi.

― Zaraz… jak się tutaj dostałeś?

― Odkryłem… dość nieoczekiwanie… że nie straciłem całej magii. ― Snape unosi brew, czując się jak dawniej, kiedy wzbudzał w ludziach strach. ― Ale nie mogę pomóc ci z aportacją. Z całą pewnością nie mogę. Twoja różdżka…

― Nie potrzebuję jej ― odpowiada Harry delikatnie.

― Nawet po takim czasie bez...

― Nawet po takim czasie ― przerywa mu, patrząc bez mrugnięcia w oczy Snape'a. Mężczyzna czuje, jak kolana się pod nim załamują i nienawidzi siebie.

― Musisz odejść, Potter ― syczy, maskując swój dyskomfort. ― Na co czekasz? Musisz natychmiast odejść.

― Wiem. ― Harry podnosi się z łóżka i wygładza ubranie drżącymi rękoma. Snape odwraca się, by wyjść z celi, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy dłoń nagle zaciska się na jego nadgarstku i przyciąga go gwałtownie do młodszego, silniejszego ciała.

― Co ty wyprawiasz? ― warczy, próbując odepchnąć Harry'ego Pottera, próbując nie pozwolić oczom skupić się na widoku jasnej skóry jego szyi, walcząc, by nie poddać się pragnieniu skosztowania tego zakazanego ciała.

― Co ze strażnikami?

― Unieruchomieni. Przez kilka godzin nie będą stwarzać trudności.

― W takim razie chcę, byś mnie wziął.

Mija chwila, nim do Snape'a docierają słowa chłopaka i kilka kolejnych, by zrozumiał, że młodzieniec rozpina jego koszulę.

― Nie ― wyrywa się spomiędzy jego warg. ― Nie. Jak mógłbyś… to nie czas…

― To doskonały moment. ― Szepcze ostro Harry. ― Ponieważ nie będzie innego, racja, Snape? Nie będzie drugiej szansy. ― Uścisk chłopca na dłoni Snape'a staje się boleśnie ciasny i Potter chyba sam to zauważa, bo natychmiast go puszcza. ― Wiem, że ze mną nie pójdziesz.

Snape nic nie mówi.

― Mam rację? Zastanawia mnie, jaką masz wymówkę? To zbyt niebezpieczne, wykorzystają cię, by mnie odnaleźć, nie jesteś wystarczająco silny…

Snape odwraca wzrok, a węzeł winy zaciska się w jego brzuchu.

― Wszystko.

Okrutny chichot wyrywa się spomiędzy idealnych warg chłopaka.

― Więc pozwól mi się dotknąć ― mówi cicho. ― Proszę, proszę, ja…

― Nie.

― Tak ― syczy Potter i nagle Snape czuje ciepłą obecność na jego szyi, dłonie wczepione w materiał jego koszuli. Jego kręgosłup natychmiast się wygina, a ręce poruszają bezczynnie, jednocześnie odpychając i przyciągając chłopaka do siebie. Kołysze się. Harry Potter pochyla się gwałtownie, gryzie go w szczękę i ręce Snape'a nagle znajdują jakiś cel. (Zaciskają się na ramionach chłopaka tak mocno, że niewątpliwie pozostaną po nich siniaki.)

― Weź mnie ― szepcze Harry i Snape potrząsa głową w sprzeciwie, chociaż na jego pasku pojawiają się drobne palce i wkrótce przeciągają go przez mosiężne zapięcie.

― Ja… nie. ― Jest wszystkim, co udaje mu się powiedzieć, nim jego spodnie zsuwają się niezgrabnie z jego wąskich bioder, a Harry Potter przesuwa ciepłą dłonią wzdłuż jego męskości.  
Snape nie porusza się. Harry na moment też zamiera, ale nie zabiera dłoni, nie zmienia też siły nacisku. Snape nie wie jak ma sobie z tym poradzić, nie wie jak może znowu mu odmówić. Potter jest już nieco spocony - jego czoło błyszczy niczym promienie słoneczne, włosy opadają na oczy. Porusza kciukiem, delikatnie obrysowując główkę Snape'a i ten czuje, że mógłby spłonąć. Sięga jedną dłonią do ramienia chłopaka, a na nadgarstku drugiej zaciska zęby, starając się nad sobą zapanować. Pragnie go; chce wypełnić jego usta i dłonie, chce Pottera spalającego się po koniuszki włosów, zajętego płomieniem, który osmali jego rzęsy. Odginającego głowę, gryzącego szyję - nigdy niczego tak bardzo nie pragnął.

Z udręczonym jękiem Snape odpycha Pottera. Ten łapie równowagę, patrząc przed siebie i mężczyzna łapie go, wirują wokół siebie i przyszpila go do ściany. Chłopak szybko rozsuwa nogi, aby zrobić miejsce na udo Snape'a; ocierają się o siebie, mężczyzna przygryza jego szyję i ciągnie za kołnierzyk jego koszulki, by dosięgnąć wystających kości obojczyka, zagłębiając język we wgłębieniu gardła. Harry zdaje się już nad sobą nie panować, jego biodra poruszają się w niepohamowany, zwierzęcy sposób. To jednocześnie zbyt wiele, a z drugiej strony wie, że nigdy nie wystarczy. Snape podejrzewa, że musi wyglądać zwyczajnie śmiesznie - ze spodniami wokół kostek i nieustannie podrygującymi biodrami - ale nie przejmuje się tym.

Chłopiec zaczyna desperacko kręcić głową i Snape odciąga go od ściany, po czym popycha na łóżko. Zdejmuje spodnie, ściąga podkoszulek, po czym zsuwa dolną część odzienia chłopaka i odrzuca ją na podłogę. Penis chłopaka jest twardy, gruby, idealny i Snape nie może uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie poznał jego smaku (potrzebuje poczuć go tak mocno, co ryba nie może obejść się bez wody). Pochyla się i bierze chłopca w usta - nie robi tego delikatnie, tylko mocno, szybko, gwałtownie - takiego seksu można oczekiwać po brudnej alejce bądź przydrożnym motelu.

― Kurwa… kurwa… kurwa… ― Staje się litanią Harry'ego, nieustannym szumem w rytm uderzeń serca Snape'a, który pragnie czuć go całym sobą, ustami, dłońmi, wewnątrz siebie, aż stałby się pusty, tak bardzo, że aż by to bolało. Chce przyprzeć go do muru i zrobić z nim wszystkie te rzeczy, które nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło. Pragnie, by jego imię znajdowało się na ustach Harry'ego, podczas mokrych snów, by to jego dłonie, jego usta były źródłem jego zduszonych krzyków nocami.

Nagle chłopak szarpie włosy Snape'a, nakłaniając starszego mężczyznę, by się podniósł, chociaż wszystkim, czego ten w tej chwili pragnie, jest pozwolić Harry'emu wbijać się głęboko w swoje gardło. Kiedy jednak napotyka jego spojrzenie, momentalnie zamiera, wycofując się i chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę porusza się bezmyślnie w poczuciu straty.

― Och, Merlinie ― mamrocze Harry, biorąc głęboki, drżący wdech. ― Musisz mnie wziąć. Proszę, och, tak bardzo proszę…

Snape jest przekonany, że mógłby sprawić, iż chłopak dojdzie, jeśli naciśnie w dole jego brzucha, czy chociażby przygryzie sutek. Opiera się jednak pokusie.

― Wpierw powiedz mi, czy robiłeś to już wcześniej?

Harry jęczy i wygina plecy, jego uda zaczynając drżeć.

― Powiedz mi ― powtarza Snape i Harry łka cicho, wyciągając do niego rozpaczliwie rękę. Wystarczy mu to za odpowiedź i coś wewnątrz niego rozgrzewa się jeszcze bardziej na myśl, że jest pierwszą osobą, która naznaczy jego skórę. Nie zamierza dręczyć chłopaka zbyt długo, więc zamyka lewą dłoń ciasno wokół śliskiego już penisa. Potrzebuje tylko kilku ruchów, by ten doszedł, wytryskując na jego pięść. (Oh,oh,oh.)

Na ten widok Snape pragnie wziąć go nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. Przesuwa się tak, by znaleźć się nad Potterem i składa pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki. Chłopak patrzy na niego oszołomiony, otwierając i zamykając usta.

― Chcę ― szepcze chłopak ― chcę wciąż czuć cię jutro na moich wargach. W mojej klatce piersiowej. Jutro, kiedy spróbuję odejść. Chcę, byś wziął mnie, gryzł mnie, aż rozpadnę się na kawałki.

Snape zamiera na moment, po czym układa się między nogami Harry'ego; pragnienie i pożądanie go przytłaczają.

Drżącymi dłońmi przyciąga jedną nogę chłopaka do jego klatki piersiowej. Wsuwa w niego palec i Potter jęczy, wijąc się pod nim.

― Och... kurwa ― syczy Harry.

― Czy to… w porządku?

Harry przytakuje.

― Mogę… więcej… ― jęczy, gdy Snape dodaje drugi palec i próbuje opuścić nogę. Przygryza płatek jego ucha, po czym przesuwa językiem po jego miękkiej skórze.

― Odpręż się ― mruczy, a ciepłe powietrze owiewa szyję Harry'ego. ― Odpręż się.

Chłopak oddycha głęboko i Snape próbnie zwija dwa palce, naciskając mocniej, szukając czegoś.

― Och ― jęczy Harry i wygina plecy, kiedy Snape odnajduje odpowiednie miejsce. ― Och, to…

― Wiem ― syczy, ponownie naciskając palcami. Chłopak wije się i jęczy z ustami przy szyi Snape'a.

― Dobry chłopiec ― mruczy Snape, na co Harry przygryza delikatną skórę pod swoimi wargami.

― Nie jestem… spanielem ― sapie, nieznośny do samego końca.

W ramach odwetu Snape dokłada trzeci palec i chłopiec szarpie się boleśnie po łóżku. Mężczyzna zauważa, że penis Pottera ponownie twardnieje, powoli się unosząc i chęć wzięcia go w usta jest niemal przytłaczająca. Odsuwa jednak od siebie tę myśl, kiedy chłopak porusza biodrami, biorąc w siebie głębiej trzy palce.

― To… mogę… och, Merlinie, proszę, chcę już ciebie…

― Nie jesteś jeszcze odpowiednio… przygotowany ― spiera się Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. ― Potrzebujesz więcej czasu albo… zranię cię.

― Nieważne ― jęczy. ― Potrzebuję cię, proszę, potrzebuję...

Snape nie jest święty. Drżąc, wysuwa palce z ciała chłopaka, po czym nawilża członek śliną, spiesząc się, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się już wewnątrz niego. Harry podciąga swoje drżące nogi i zdejmuje koszulkę przez głowę. Jego twarz i szyja błyszczą, co jest niemal zbyt pociągające. Snape nie wie, jak uda mu się wytrwać.

― Musisz… naprzeć ― szepcze, umieszczając członek między udami chłopaka. Harry przytakuje, wstrzymując oddech i Snape porusza się lekko i nagle jest wewnątrz, wewnątrz słodkiej ciasnoty chłopaka… nie, tego młodego mężczyzny. A Harry wypycha biodra w jego kierunku, biorąc go głębiej i głębiej, wydając coraz to bardziej obsceniczne dźwięki…

― Poczekaj, nie tak szybko… ― syczy Snape, bardziej do siebie niż chłopca. Nie porusza się przez chwilę, starając się dać Potterowi czas, by się przyzwyczaił, próbując samemu uspokoić pulsowanie własnego ciała.

Z wahaniem muska wilgotne czoło Pottera wargami. Gest jest inny, intymny, niemal łamiący serce.

Jego biodra nagle poruszają się niekontrolowanie i Harry krzyczy.

― Zrobiłem coś…

― Jeszcze raz ― błaga, wychodząc naprzeciw jego ciału.

Snape niemal się z niego wysuwa, po czym powolnym, pełnym napięcia ruchem wchodzi w niego głęboko. Ciepło, które go otacza i idąca za tym przyjemność, są tak gwałtowne, że musi zamknąć oczy. Łapie Pottera za nadgarstki i przenosi ręce nad jego głowę, przyszpilając je tylko prawą dłonią i drugą sięga do jego penisa.

― Nie ― jęczy chłopak desperacko. ― Nie… och, Severusie!

Potter dochodzi gwałtownie. Westchnienie wydobywające się spomiędzy jego warg, drżące i zaciskające się wokół Snape'a mięśnie sprawiają, że po chwili on sam czuje, jak jego własny orgazm go rozdziera; dochodzi ze zdławionym jękiem, ogarnięty tak gwałtowną przyjemnością, że zdaje się wręcz przepełniony bólem. Porusza się jeszcze kilkukrotnie, aż ostatnie dreszcze wstrząsające jego ciałem, nie osłabną. Jego miękki już penis wysuwa się delikatnie z ciała Pottera, który jęczy pod wpływem straty. Snape zamyka oczy, a strużka potu spływa po jego czole.

Harry patrzy na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

― Cholera ― szepcze, a skrzywiony uśmiech wykrzywia jego wargi.

Snape czuje, jak bolesny śmiech wzbiera w jego gardle; jest mieszaniną kaszlu, chichotu i szlochu. Przygryza wargę, chcąc powstrzymać ten dźwięk przed wydostaniem się na zewnątrz.

― Zgadza się ― przyznaje po chwili.

Harry sięga do jego twarzy i odsuwa wilgotne włosy z oczu Snape'a.

― Lubię cię ― mówi cicho, marszcząc brwi.

Snape wykrzywia wargi.

― Ja ― zaczyna po czym przestaje. (Nie możesz tego powiedzieć, nawet jeśli nikt poza tobą tego nie usłyszy.) ― Mam nadzieję.

Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie i dwóch mężczyzn leży razem, dopóki ich walące serca nie zwolnią. Snape czuje, jakby jego mogło całkowicie się zatrzymać.

Ubierają się w milczeniu, nie dotykając się wzajemnie.

Kiedy są gotowi, Snape rusza pierwszy; wspina się po schodach, niezdolny by obejrzeć się za siebie i spojrzeć za podążającego za nim chłopaka. Przynajmniej dziesięć minut mija, nim Potter w końcu wychodzi na światło słoneczne; musi zakryć oczy.

Jak oczekiwał, strażnicy wciąż są unieruchomieni, niezdolni do ruchu czy choćby mrugnięcia.

― Myślałem, że byłem w zamku ― mamrocze Potter, podnosząc wzrok na bezkresne, czarne niebo. ― Gdzie sypiałeś?

Snape porusza ręką, wskazując nieokreślony obszar.

― Tam jest świstoklik. Połączony z najbliższą bazą. Czarny Pan chciał cię jak najdalej to możliwe.

― Nie sądziłem… nie sądziłem, że byliśmy poza nią.

Snape nic na to nie odpowiada (nie ma odpowiedniego słowa, by nazwać ten rodzaj tęsknoty) i obaj przystają na moment. Stoją w milczeniu, wpatrując się w szerokie pasmo, unoszących się nad nimi gwiazd. Harry nieśmiało porusza ręką i sięga po jego dłoń.

Splatają palce.

― Myślę, że resztę życia spędzę na zewnątrz ― mówi cicho Harry i niemal się śmieje.

― Musisz iść ― odpowiada Snape i coś wewnątrz niego rozkwita i umiera.

― Chodź ze mną.

― Nie mogę.

― Dlaczego nie? ― Głos Harry'ego jest płaski, ale jego dłoń drży w uścisku Snape'a.

― Ponieważ… poczuje to. Jeśli będę ci towarzyszył, wyśledzi cię. Nie pozwolę, by to się stało.

― W takim razie… nie idź ze mną. Obaj odejdziemy, ale skierujemy się w różne miejsca i spotkamy się za kilka miesięcy, wybierzemy odpowiednią lokalizację i my…

― Nie, Harry. On będzie… im dłużej zostanę, tym zyskasz więcej czasu na ucieczkę. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Jeśli mógłbym z tobą pójść… jeśli bym mógł…

Strażnicy za nimi wciąż stoją niczym zamarznięte figury. Harry rozgląda się desperacko wokół.

― Zabiją cię.

Snape zmusza się do krzywego uśmiechu, zmusza swoje oczy by pozostały kontrolowane i skupione. Pozwala wysunąć się dłoni Harry'ego z uścisku, a poczucie tego uciekającego dotyku jest bardziej bolesne, niż mógł przypuszczać.

― Mogą spróbować ― mruczy i Harry zaciska powieki.

― To takie popieprzone ― śmieje się po chwili i Snape nie może w tej chwili zrobić nic innego, jak go pocałować.

Nie całowali się wcześniej. Nawet teraz, wydaje się to dziwne; sposób, w jaki ciało Harry'ego idealnie pasuje do jego, to jak jego wargi momentalnie się rozchylają, zapraszając Snape'a. Mężczyzna traci rytm, kiedy po raz pierwszy smakuje czerwonych ust Harry'ego; ma zawroty głowy, a w ustach sucho z pożądania. To Harry przerywa pocałunek, kiedy dociera do niego, że Snape nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić.

― Zamierzam rozpętać kolejną wojnę, Snape ― mówi. Mężczyzna uznaje, że takie słowa nigdy nie powinny paść z wilgotnych, młodych i napuchniętych warg.

― Wcześniej nazwałeś mnie Severusem.

Chłopak znowu śmieje się delikatnie, po czym potrząsa głową.

― W takim razie, Severusie, chcę dla ciebie czegoś lepszego.

― Wiem ― szepcze Snape i tak jest. Harry wygląda jak ptak uwolniony z klatki, o wiele swobodniejszy pod bezkresnym niebem.

― Zamierzam po ciebie wrócić.

― To też wiem ― kłamie Snape. Nagle zrywa się ciepły wiatr, unosząc kosmyki jego włosów.

― Noc zdaje się ciepła ― mówi bezczynnie Harry. ― Jaki mamy miesiąc?

― Sierpień.

Cóż za piękne słowo; Harry odchodzi na kilka kroków od Snape'a, który czuje każdy chrzęst trawy pod swoimi paznokciami, powiekami.

Być może po raz pierwszy w życiu, musi przyznać że Harry Potter miał rację; to kompletnie popieprzone. Chłopak kontynuuje swoją wędrówkę i Snape śledzi jego długi, w świetle księżyca, profil. Czuje, że musi coś powiedzieć.

― Harry… ― woła i ten patrzy na niego przez ramię z nieśmiałym uśmiechem błądzącym po wargach.

(Nie ma odpowiedniego słowa, by nazwać ten rodzaj tęsknoty. Nie ma odpowiedniego słowa, by nazwać ten rodzaj pragnienia. Są tylko kształty i kolory - wokół wypalonej w twoim ciele dziury, pociętych dłoniach i twarzy, i tej głębokiej czerwieni, tak ciemnej, że zdaje się niemal czarna, tej czerwieni, która sprawia, że czuje się pijany; nie w ten pocieszny, radosny sposób, tylko w ten, kiedy to kończysz, klęcząc na podłodze, rozszarpując wszystko, co stanie ci na drodze. A są tylko kolory. I kształty.)

― Znaleźli drugiego Weasleya. Żywego ― kontynuuje, niemal się śmiejąc.

Coś błyszczy krótko na wpół oświetlonej twarzy Pottera, coś ciepłego i nagiego niczym płomień, coś głębokiego jak miód. Mógłbym cię kochać, myśli Snape i czuje się, jakby te słowa wyryły się w jego kościach, mógłbym cię kochać. Chłopak kiwa głową, jego usta się poruszają, jakby coś szeptał i Snape nie wie, czy powinien być zawiedziony, czy wdzięczny, że nie dosłyszał jego słów. Czeka i wiatr podrywa się raz jeszcze, smagając jego palce. Chwilę później, Harry Potter znika.

― Żegnaj ― szepcze Snape w pustą przestrzeń ― Żegnaj. ― Patrzy na widniejące nad nim gwiazdy; wciąż tkwiące na niebie, chociaż i wkrótce one spłoną, zamienią się w nic nieznaczący pył. Siada na ziemi, rozkoszując się uczuciem świeżej trawy pod palcami. To naprawdę przyjemna noc. (Wiatr owiewa jego ciało, śpiewając cicho.) Nie wie, dlaczego nie przychodził tu wcześniej.

(Nie możesz tego powiedzieć, nawet jeśli nikt poza tobą tego nie usłyszy.)

xxxxxx

 _Chociaż rzadko wspominał czas między dwoma Wielkimi Czarodziejskimi Wojnami, Potter nigdy nie umniejszył roli Severusa Noaha Snape'a, człowieka, któremu Potter zawdzięczał swoją ucieczkę. Straszna historia losów Severusa Snape'a mogłaby zapełnić kilka tomów. Co nie jest celem poniższego opracowania. Jednak ważne jest, żeby zauważyć, jak ważną rolę Snape odegrał w życiu Harry'ego Pottera, a ta została jeszcze spotęgowana przez ostatnie zniknięcie Snape'a, na początku drugiej Wielkiej Czarodziejskiej Wojny. Chociaż nigdy nie otrzymano potwierdzonych informacji na temat jego dalszych losów, najbardziej prawdopodobny jest wniosek, iż mężczyzna został zamordowany krótko po ucieczce Pottera za swoją ewidentną zdradę przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Było to również bezpośrednią przyczyną usunięcia się przez Pottera w cień. Kolejne lata on i jego towarzysz - nieznany John August Smitherson - spędzili większość czasu za granicą, ukrywając się przed publicznym okiem. Jednak było wielu uczonych, sugerujących, iż Severus Snape nigdy nie opuścił myśli Pottera, który spędził resztę życia na jego poszukiwaniach ze Smithersonem u boku._

\- Angelo D'Antonio, " Severus Snape i Homoerotyczność"  
Chłopiec Który Przeżył: Harry Potter i Dyskurs Heroizmu; Diana P Stevens, 2022.


End file.
